Un mundo sin mentiras
by Lu Lein
Summary: La bestia la atrapó, la besó, y luego la liberó, pero en el proceso ambos quedaron marcados. /—Yo no miento –dijo la muchacha. —Lo sé, por eso nunca te dejaré ir. Porque tú eres mi única verdad. / KisaHina. Completo.
1. La bestia me atrapó

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Notas:** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Hoy les traigo una pareja crack que conforman Kisame y Hinata. Espero que les pueda gustar, y de ser así, díganme qué les pareció. La idea surgió cuando platicábamos por MP _Diana-Marcela Akemi_ y yo.

Dianita, espero que te guste el fic.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Un mundo sin mentiras**

 **Capítulo 1: La bestia me atrapó**

* * *

 **L** a tierra se mezclaba con el agua que caía del cielo y la sangre que estaba regada, proveniente de los ninjas muertos. Era una tormenta eléctrica nocturna. A momentos el cielo oscuro se iluminaba con un resplandor cegador.

Habían sido masacrados por Samehada.

Kisame observaba el reguero de muerte con una mirada exánime. Estaba lloviendo con fuerza, la lluvia le gustaba, pero esa noche se sentía aburrido del mundo y lo único que quería era acostarse a dormir. Estaba por voltearse e irse, cuando por el rabillo del ojo se percató de un cuerpo moviéndose entre los demás. Giró la cabeza en seguida y corroboró que era una kunoichi de cabello azul. El hombre renegado tronó los labios con molestia.

—¿Por qué no la destrozaste? –se enfadó con la espada que yacía guardada con vendas tras su espalda. Caminó con lentitud hacia el cuerpo de la muchacha, lo observó por un momento. Estaba boca abajo. Le picó las costillas con un pie pero ella no respondió. Sin embargo, podía verse claramente que respiraba. Se inclinó hacia ella, flexionando las rodillas, y la volteó hacia el frente. Se trataba de una jovencita de piel pálida. Alargó su mano y le tocó con rudeza una mejilla, comprobando lo tersa que era su piel. Con el pulgar y el índice le pellizcó un pómulo y sonrió de medio lado. Hacía mucho que no le dedicaba tiempo a una mujer. Siempre estaba ocupado matando personas, o siguiendo las órdenes de Itachi-san. Pero en ese momento el Uchiha no estaba, y Nagato les había dado misiones a todos por separado, así que si se la llevaba a la guarida nadie se enteraría de su pequeña travesura.

Decidió llevársela de mascota esa noche.

La estiró de los brazos y luego se la echó al hombro, sujetándola firmemente de las piernas, caminando entre el fango y bajo esa lluvia fría. Sentía las manos frágiles de la muchacha balancearse tras su espalda, pegándole de vez en cuando.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **O** bservó luz. Entreabrió los ojos, confundida, y se encontró en un lugar seco. Había una lámpara encendida que iluminaba precariamente la habitación donde se encontraba. Su cuerpo dolía, entre heridas y cansancio hacían una competencia casi igual. Sus orbes rodaron involuntariamente, casi sin fuerzas, y advirtió que no conocía ese lugar. El estómago le dolía de hambre. Intentó abrir la boca pero no pudo, sus labios estaban secos y pegados. Le resultó un poco doloroso el separarlos, pero lo hizo. Intentó humectarlos con su lengua, pero ésta incluso estaba más reseca.

—Hay un vaso con agua en la mesa –escuchó una voz profunda y grave, ligeramente conocida.

La Hyuga aún estaba luchando contra su inconsciencia. Volteó hacia un lado y notó que estaba sobre una cama más o menos suave. Un poco más lejos había una mancha azul que no podía enfocar bien, pero que cuando lo hizo, gimió del susto y el sueño se le quitó como si le hubiesen tirado un balde de agua fría. A un lado suyo estaba Hoshigaki Kisame, con el torso desnudo y goteante, como si acabara de ducharse hace poco. Lo único que lo cubría eran unos pantalones. El cuerpo de la kunoichi se llenó de adrenalina. Estaba a menos de dos metros de la persona que había matado a sus compañeros de equipo. Apenas iba a levantarse cuando el hombre de musculatura preciosa se lo impidió. Se puso sobre el tembloroso cuerpo femenino, a horcajadas e inclinó su rostro hacia ella. Hinata cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando zafarse del agarre del hombre descomunal.

—Tus esfuerzos son inútiles –le espetó de frente, estampándole su aliento.

—A… aun así… n-no dejaré d-de pelear –pronunció, a pesar de lo asustada que estaba.

—Abre los ojos y mírame –ordenó. Hinata tardó un momento, se quedó quieta y finalmente abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con el rostro azul de Kisame —Dime que quieres estar conmigo –le exigió.

Hinata abrió grandes los ojos. Negó con la cabeza levemente mientras sentía que el corazón latía rápido.

—¡Dímelo! –gritó, autoritario.

—¡No! –exclamó casi al mismo tiempo que Kisame, y volvió a cerrar los ojos y voltear la cara hacia un lado.

—Dilo –la voz de Kisame ahora era suave, pero tenía cierta peligrosidad de trasfondo. Había sonado como una bestia quieta momentáneamente que después saltaría sobre su presa con salvajismo.

La piel de Hinata se estremeció, y se le erizaron los vellos de los brazos.

—L… lo s-siento –abrió sus ojos, estaban vidriosos y muertos de miedo –N-no quiero e-estar con u-usted –su dulce voz se había quebrado y salió como un frágil hilillo.

Kisame se quedó asombrado. A pesar de que le había gritado, amenazado, la había asustado, a pesar de que la tenía a su merced y podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera… ella no se doblegaba. Hoshigaki lo comprendió en ese momento, y ladeó una sonrisa. La muchacha jamás le iba a decir que quería estar con él. O era orgullosa, o estaba dispuesta a morir siendo ella misma.

—Eso es –pareció felicitarla.

Hinata sintió sus brazos libres, la sangre corría desesperada por sus venas ante el corte de circulación que le había dejado el agarre del shinobi. La cama se sintió más alta, y escuchó que él se levantaba. Abrió los ojos, perpleja. Hoshigaki estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, al lado de los pies de ella.

—No me gusta que me mientan –declaró sin verla, mirando algún punto imaginario en la pared –Me gusta que me digan la verdad, a pesar de todo.

La joven del Byakugan lo miró sin poder comprenderlo. Hace un minuto lo había tenido sobre ella con toda la intención de abusarla, y ahora lucía tranquilo y satisfecho, hasta un tanto aburrido.

—Eres una linda mujer –le confesó –Una Hyuga –parecía hablar más para sí mismo que para su acompañante.

La puerta de la entrada chirrió, anunciando que alguien había llegado. Kisame se levantó un tanto alarmado y se giró hacia Hinata.

—Escóndete debajo de la cama –le susurró severamente –Y como salgas de allí, te cortaré las piernas, ¿me oyes? –sus ojos refulgían de fiereza y Hinata volvió a tener miedo. Apresurada, se bajó de la cama y obedeció a Kisame sin rechistar. Casi se tiró al piso sucio y se arrastró bajo la cama bajo la mirada del tiburón.

—Kisame… -Itachi entró al cuarto y el Akatsuki azul casi dio un salto hasta el techo.

—Itachi-san –musitó nervioso.

El Uchiha levantó una ceja.

—¿Qué ocultas? ¿Una mujer?

Kisame sudó frío ante lo dicho por su compañero.

—No –su voz se escuchó firme.

La mirada inquisitiva de Uchiha Itachi inspeccionó el cuarto de arriba abajo, sin moverse, y después clavó su mirada en el azulino. Se le quedó viendo por tres segundos completos en los que Kisame sintió que una gotita de sudor helado le bajaba por una sien.

—Haré la cena –dictaminó Itachi con seriedad y luego se fue.

Kisame se quedó congelado por un momento más y luego soltó un suspiro de alivio.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **C** uando Kisame fue a cenar, Itachi ya estaba terminando. El azulino se sentó en la mesa y observó tres platos. Uno lo tenía Itachi, el otro estaba en su lugar de Kisame, y había otro más.

—¿Para quién es ese? –señaló Kisame, curioso.

Sin decir nada, Itachi se levantó, lavó el plato con serenidad y luego lo secó perfectamente. Kisame lo veía normal, su compañero pelinegro nunca había sido de muchas palabras.

—Supongo que será doble ración para mí –se rió Kisame y empezó a comer su plato de huevo frito.

Itachi se secó las manos y caminó hacia su habitación personal.

—Asegúrate de dejarle cena a la joven que está debajo de tu cama –se despidió exánime, mientras Kisame se atragantaba ruidosamente con el bocado.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **C** aminó de mala gana hacia su habitación cuando terminó de cenar. Cerró la puerta por seguridad y luego se sentó en la cama.

—Sal, mujer –le ordenó Hoshigaki. Hinata se arrastró para salir –Ten –le dio el plato que contenía huevo frito con arroz y unos palillos –Cena. Debes tener hambre.

Hinata aceptó con vergüenza, pues desde hace mucho le dolía el estómago. Se sentó en el suelo, cruzada de piernas, y empezó a comer, fijándose en el plato y de vez en cuando miraba a Kisame, cuidándose de él. Hoshigaki se recostó sobre la cama, mirando el techo y pensando en cosas. Como por ejemplo, se preguntaba cuál sería el nombre de la muchacha, si tendría pareja, o hijos, el cómo Itachi se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Se preguntó también, ya casi al último, qué es lo que haría con ella.

—Gra-cias –tartamudeó con voz dulce, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del hombre azul. Kisame se recostó en su costado para apreciarla mejor.

—Ven aquí –ordenó con serenidad.

Hinata se mostró asustada, pero fue. Solo se hincó a un lado de la cama y miró a Kisame, expectante.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

La muchacha se mostró preocupada.

—Entiendo, no puedes decirlo. Supongo que debes ser alguien importante en tu clan –Kisame pensó un momento –Yo te pondré uno. ¿Qué tal… Yuki? Porque tu piel es pálida como la nieve. O Momo, porque tus labios son rosas.

Hinata se sonrojó ante ese comentario y se llevó las manos a la boca para ocultar sus labios. Aquel gesto hizo que Kisame sonriera de medio lado. Ella parecía un conejito asustado.

—Me agradan las cosas pequeñas y frágiles, como tú –le dijo el hombre.

La peliazul se hizo hacia atrás, tomando su distancia.

—Y-yo no s-soy frágil –intentó sonar segura de sí misma, pero lo único que logró fue ensanchar la sonrisa del tiburón.

Kisame se levantó a la mitad y Hinata se cayó de bruces, asustada, y se alejó lo más que pudo de la cama, pegándose a la pared. El hombre alto se dirigó hacia ella, le tomó el brazo y contra su voluntad la estiró, jalándola hacia la cama, donde la aventó suavemente. Hinata cayó de lado pero se recompuso en seguida, se sorprendió al ver que Kisame se sentaba en el suelo, con su espalda recargada contra la pared, una rodilla flexionada donde colocó su codo. Contra su mano recargó su mejilla, y cerró los ojos. Parecía cansado.

Hinata lo miró incrédula. Estaba durmiéndose.

—Duerme, pequeña, que no te haré daño –le dijo sin abrir los ojos –Pero no intentes escapar, porque devoraré tu chakra hasta la última gota –advirtió.

Hinata sabía de la habilidad del ninja renegado. No mentía.

Cualquier intento de escape y ella estaría muerta.

¿Qué es lo que iba a hacer? ¿Cómo iba a escapar?

Y lo que más le preocupaba, ¿qué era lo que ese hombre pretendía hacer con ella?

* * *

 _Nos leemos luego... si tú quieres._


	2. La bestia me besó

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Summary:** La bestia la atrapó, la besó, y luego la liberó. Pero en el proceso, ambos quedaron marcados. /—Yo no miento –dijo la muchacha. —Lo sé, por eso nunca te dejaré ir. Porque tú eres mi única verdad. / KisaHina.

 **Notas:** ¡Hola, KisaHina's! Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les guste :) Muchas gracias por su apoyo a éste fic, realmente no me esperaba tan buen recibimiento *les da una reverencia*

 **Gracias personas hermosas que me dejan review y que me animan a seguir escribiendo:**

 **Zumekqi**

 **Angela10**

 **Mimi Tachikawa08**

 **Diana Marcela-Akemi**

 **fadebila**

 **Byakugan Hime**

 **RankaxAlto**

 **wichipown**

 **angel maría 15**

 **Tobi Uchiha-chan**

 **Verengena 20**

 **Kandiliz25**

 **Nanistis**

 **MagicalImli**

 **Alexa Acevedo**

 **Blacklady Hyuuga**

 **Jackie**

 **Jackie98**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Un mundo sin mentiras**

 **Capítulo 2: La bestia me besó**

* * *

 **I** maginaba un bonito sueño, era bastante lindo, pero su conciencia se dio cuenta de que solo estaba dormida. Abrió los ojos de golpe y miró a todos lados, alarmada. Se encontró con un lugar que no era su casa. Por unos segundos se sintió desorientada, pero luego rememoró los últimos acontecimientos de su lucidez. La misión fallida. El monstruo azul masacrando a todos. La sangre.

Su corazón perdió un latido cuando buscó el peligro a su alrededor; a esa bestia de aspecto marino. Se levantó a la mitad preguntándose donde estaba su secuestrador, sin embargo, el Hoshigaki no estaba en la habitación. Lo único que apareció fue esa espada envuelta en vendas recargada contra la pared, pero estaba inerte y no parecía ser la bestia devoradora de chakra que ella vio. Se tranquilizó, llevándose una mano a su pecho para calmar su corazón. Observó que la puerta estaba cerrada. Abandonó la cama e intentó girar la perilla, ésta cedió en seguida y Hinata sintió que daba el primer paso para su huida. Su semblante se puso pálido cuando la puerta se abrió hacia adentro y tras ella apareció Kisame. Él también había empujado la puerta al mismo tiempo que ella.

—¿A dónde ibas, pequeño dulce? –le preguntó con una sonrisa amplia, mostrándole sus afilados dientes, burlándose de ella.

Hinata retrocedió todo lo que pudo y terminó tropezándose con algo tirado, cayendo de bruces frente a él. Siguió arrastrándose hacia atrás con sus codos, alejándose lo más posible del azulino. Aquella acción solo le provocó una risilla al hombre pez.

—¿Quieres darte un baño antes de irte? –le preguntó con sarcasmo –Yo te puedo ayudar a tallar tu espalda –le ofreció.

La muchacha enrojeció y se abrazó a sí misma. Sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos. Kisame dejó de sonreír.

—No tienes que tomártelo tan en serio –le informó de mal humor –Vamos a la cocina –indicó con la cabeza para que lo siguiera.

Hinata salió del cuarto sintiéndose un venadito frágil y asustado, observando aquel extraño recinto hecho de piedra con muebles algo desgastados. La kunoichi tuvo la idea de que probablemente aquello era una especie de cueva donde los Akatsuki residían.

Itachi no estaba, había salido solo y sin avisarle a nadie. Kisame estaba acostumbrado a esas salidas de su compañero. El hombre azul no podía sentirse más afortunado de tener toda la _casa_ para él y su pequeña mascota.

Cuando el sol despuntó Kisame y Hinata estaban sentados en la mesa el uno frente al otro. Los dos tenían un cuenco de sopa de champiñones en frente que se limitaban a almorzar en silencio. La muchacha tenía una expresión entre cansina y abatida, tomando sorbos de sopa con la cucharita de madera y viendo el plato sin voltear a otra parte. Por otro lado, Kisame estaba observándola abstraído, dejando enfriar su alimento.

—Tienes cara de llamarte Hana –opinó él. Hinata ni siquiera volteó a verlo. Al parecer lo ignoraba, volcando su atención en la cucharita con la que jugueteaba en la insípida sopa. Kisame la notó –Cuando Konan viene trae buena comida –exclamó, sin saber a bien qué decir. Y era raro, porque ahora ella parecía aburrida y él estaba incómodo. Hinata tampoco volteó a verlo.

Kisame rechistó de mala gana. _Niña tonta._

Hace días que estaba pronosticado que el dúo inmortal llegaría, no se sabía precisamente en qué día y a qué hora harían acto de presencia y eso solo lograba que Kisame se pusiera de mal talante. No tardaron mucho tiempo de todas formas.

La vida daba muchas vueltas y cuando más tranquilo se estaba, dejaba caer una tempestad.

De pronto Hidan aventó la puerta de entrada y soltó una fuerte risotada de loco. Kisame blasfemó a su llegada. Para colmo, la puerta estaba a pocos pasos del comedor, así que cualquier intento de esconder a la conejita habría sido inútil. Era mejor enfrentar al albino de una vez y que supiera que ella era suya. Kakuzu; el tipo racional, pasó de largo, pero Hidan se quedó embelesado viendo a la joven de ojos pálidos.

—¡Una mujer! ¡Kisame tiene una mujer! Anda, y yo que pensé que Itachi y tú hacían cositas cuando estaban solos. ¿Qué hacemos con ella? ¡¿Vamos a matarla?! –sonrió ampliamente, mirando a Hinata con los ojos abiertos a su máxima expresión, como un loco. Hinata se levantó de la silla y se alejó de él lo más que pudo. Los ojos purpuras de ese hombre parecían bocas voraces que iban a comérsela viva.

—No –gruñó Kisame, intentando seguir almorzando en paz. Aunque sabía que le iba a patear el trasero al zombie inmortal.

—¿Vamos a violarla? ¡En nombre de Jashin! –se adelantó hacia Hinata. La muchacha vio con aprehensión cómo Hidan se acercaba a ella, pero de pronto su imagen se vio interrumpida por la espalda de Kisame. El ex ninja de Kirigakure se había interpuesto entre el loco y la dama.

—¡No! –gritó Kisame, enojado, llegando con dos pasos hasta Hidan y lo tomó por el cuello con su enorme y fuerte mano, sujetándolo con violencia –Es mía, ¡mía!, y si te atreves a tocarla para tus estupideces voy a matarte.

—¡Yo soy inmortal, cabrón!

—¡Mi Samehada se terminará hasta la última gota de tu chakra, malparido insano! –le espetó de cerca y luego lo soltó, pero no dejó de verlo.

Hidan sonrió de medio lado y se sobó el cuello con una mano. Miró a Hinata y luego a Kisame. Después se fue hacia su cuarto. Esa sonrisa no prometía estarse quieto por mucho tiempo, y Kisame lo sabía.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **E** staba nerviosa.

Se sentía dentro de una jaula de la cual era imposible escapar. No solo tenía al hombre azulino detrás de ella, sino que también había llamado la atención del zombie Hidan. Dos hombres que circulaban en las páginas del libro Bingo. Vaya suerte la suya.

Hanabi siempre le dijo que era bella, pero nunca le creyó.

 _Hanabi._

Hinata se preguntó cómo estaría su hermana y su padre. ¿Estarían preocupados por ella? ¿Konoha estaría dándola por muerta? Al menos tenía el alivio de saber que en esa misión fallida no había ningún conocido suyo, sus compañeros habían sido ANBU's que no conocía, y algunos chuunin como ella, pero que tampoco le resultaban familiares. Al menos Kiba, Akamaru y Shino estaban a salvo. Qué suerte había sido que no tuvieran la misma misión que ella.

 _Kurenai._

Le preocupaba lo que debería estar sintiendo su casi madre ante su desaparición. En su estado de embarazo no era conveniente que pasara angustias. Esperaba que la Hokage le estuviera ocultando la situación de la misión, por el bien de Kurenai.

Suspiró con cansancio mientras veía la luna por la especie de ranura pequeña que servía como ventana para Hinata. Podía escuchar la respiración pausada del Hoshigaki a su lado, indicándole que dormía placenteramente. Sintió sueño y se recargó contra la cama cercana. Sus párpados de pronto se sentían demasiado pesados. Pestañeó lentamente una vez y alcanzó a ver la puerta de la habitación abriéndose, pero cerró los ojos. Sus orbes volvieron a abrirse a la mitad, y vio a un hombre albino asomarse con una amplia sonrisa. Cuando volvió a pestañear casi dormida, observó un par de ojos purpuras frente a su rostro.

Se despertó de golpe, pero ya era tarde.

Una mano grande le tapó la boca con fuerza hasta lastimarle los dientes.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **D** e un manotazo le desabrochó la chaqueta y se la arrancó de los brazos con violencia. Hinata lloró pero activó su línea sucesoria. Hidan se rió al verla y le dio un fuerte bofetón que le volteó la cara por completo, hasta hacerla caer sobre el piso. Cayó de lado. Hidan se abalanzó sobre ella y le jaló el brazo haciendo que se colocara boca abajo. Hinata intentó levantarse pero el hijo de Jashin le aplastó la cabeza contra el suelo con solo una mano.

—¡N-no! –gritó al sentir que se subía sobre sus piernas.

—¡Cállate! ¡Como despiertes a Kisame te mataré, maldita estúpida perra del infierno!

¿Cómo podía defenderse con su puño suave si estaba de frente contra el piso? ¿Cómo podía asestarle un golpe? Lo único que hacía era removerse como gusano, intentando inútilmente zafarse.

Sintió la mano de él entrar en su pantalón, apenas unos centímetros cuando de pronto alguien jaló a Hidan del cuello y lo estiró hacia atrás con una velocidad increíble y lo estrelló con gran facilidad contra la pared, como si fuera un juguete, quitándoselo de encima. Hinata observó a su salvador.

Era Kisame. El hombre alto e imponente la miró con el ceño fruncido y luego se volvió hacia Hidan.

—¡¿No te dije que no la tocaras, insecto putrefacto?! –Kisame pateó la cadera de Hidan tan fuerte que éste soltó un alarido de dolor. Hinata se llevó las manos hacia la boca, consternada – ¡Te dije que era mía! –le pateó la cara. Hidan quedó acostado en el suelo. El Hoshigaki avanzó hacia él y tomando impulso, le pisó el cráneo de manera ruidosa una y otra vez. Hidan ya ni siquiera intentaba defenderse, alrededor de su cabeza había un charco de sangre roja. Hinata, sin poder evitarlo, gritó aterrada. Kisame volteó hacia ella y la miró no muy amablemente –A mi cuarto –le ordenó, y Hinata no lo pensó ni dos veces, se echó a correr fuera de ahí. Estaba aterrada por el enfrentamiento que se pudiera suscitar entre esos dos hombres criminales de rango S.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **K** isame llegó al cuarto y cerró la puerta de golpe, casi sacándola de sus goznes. Hinata estaba asustada. El ninja se quitó la capa y luego la camisa, quedándose solo con los pantalones. Se acostó en la cama y dejó un espacio, Hinata dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. Al verla retroceder, Kisame frunció el ceño.

—Ven aquí –le ordenó, pero Hinata no cumplió con su orden. El Hoshigaki lanzó un gruñido de desesperación y se levantó violentamente. Hinata quiso correr, pero de un paso llegó hasta ella, le alcanzó un brazo, perfectamente podía rodearlo con su enorme mano. La arrastró con él a pesar de los gritos de Hinata. Se dejó caer en la cama y la estiró para que ella cayera con él. La joven se removió y siguió en su intento de escape, pero el hombre azulino y de músculos fuertes utilizó ambos brazos para retenerla en un abrazo posesivo.

—P-por favor… -suplicó Hinata.

—Cállate, ya estoy harto de oírte llorar. ¿Acaso te he hecho daño?

No, no le había hecho daño.

—Vas a dormirte conmigo y quiero que te quedes aquí –le ordenaba severamente, hablándole cerca de su oído, estrechando la espalda de ella contra su pecho.

—N-no quiero… —Hinata lloró.

—¡Si ese imbécil te encuentra y te lleva sin que me dé cuenta, te hará cosas impensables, te infligirá dolor hasta que supliques tu muerte! Lo ha hecho con otras mujeres. Quédate aquí –ya no era una orden, era una petición. Le estaba pidiendo que se quedara con él para protegerla –Quédate segura conmigo –musitó lo último con voz calmada y hasta un tanto suave. Hinata sintió el aliento cálido de él contra su oreja. Podía sentir también el calor que emanaba el pecho de él contra su espalda delgada. Se sonrojó súbitamente al ser consciente de esas sensaciones.

—K… kisame-san –era la primera vez que decía su nombre, y precisamente lo había hecho al borde de las lágrimas –p-por fa-favor… d-déjeme ir…

Por un momento, Hoshigaki pensó que ella diría otra cosa. Se halló desconcertado por el llanto de ella. ¿Acaso no le estaba demostrando que no quería hacerle daño? Él solo quería su compañía. Y ella solo lo miraba por fuera, no podía contemplarlo más allá de su piel azul, de sus dientes afilados, de sus ojos extraños, de su altura prominente, de sus músculos salvajes… de su presencia monstruosa.

Para ella y para todas las personas, él siempre iba a ser un asqueroso monstruo y eso nunca iba a cambiar.

Fue así desde que nació y moriría con ese estigma.

Kisame abrió sus brazos y la soltó. Hinata no demoró ni medio segundo en salir del abrazo opresor de él. Se bajó de la cama casi a trompicones y pegó su espalda en la puerta. Observó que el hombre azul se daba la vuelta en la cama, dándole la espalda. Con un súbito sonrojo Hinata contempló lo alto que él era, con sus ojos recorrió su espalda larga y ancha, de fuertes músculos.

Kisame no pretendía hacerle daño. Lo había descubierto muy tarde. Era verdad que no era la persona más amable o delicada del mundo, pero la había defendido de Hidan, incluso le había perdonado la vida ante Samehada.

Él solo quería protegerla del albino. Y ella gritó desaforada, rogándole que la soltara.

No tenía por qué, pero sintió un pinchazo en el corazón al verlo solo.

Con vergüenza dio unos pasos hacia adelante, hacia Kisame. Fue cuidadosa y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. El hombre azul sintió el peso de ella y se volteó al otro lado para ver qué pasaba. Hinata lo veía ahora. Le daba toda su atención con sus ojos blancos. Kisame elevó una ceja, confundido por las acciones de la joven. ¿Qué era lo que hacía? ¿Qué es lo que pretendía? La vio acostarse de lado, frente a él, dándole la cara. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, pero no dejaba de verlo.

—K…kisame-san –pronunció con su voz tímida –Gracias… por s-salvarme –observó la piel azul de él, sus ojos pequeños, su rostro lleno de dudas sobre ella. Él olía a mar, a un día de sol en alguna playa. Incapaz de seguirlo viendo –por vergüenza- cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir. Estaba nerviosa. Hoshigaki Kisame estaba a pocos centímetros de ella y lo dejaría estar allí. Por raro que sonara, ya no le tenía tanto miedo como la primera vez que lo conoció. De pronto sintió un dedo rasposo contra su mejilla. Abrió los ojos. Kisame tenía un brazo extendido hacia ella, y con la yema de un dedo le rozaba la mejilla; contemplándola con lentitud.

—¿Entonces sí eres Hana? No me mientas.

—Y-yo no m-miento. S… soy Hinata.

—Hinata –probó su verdadero nombre entre sus labios, y le gustó –Pequeño dulce, voy a besarte, ¿está bien? –le susurró, como si le estuviera diciendo un secreto que no quería que nadie más escuchara. Hinata no dijo nada, solo vio que entre la oscuridad del recinto, Kisame se acercaba a ella, le tomaba el mentón y presionaba suavemente sus extraños labios sabor a sal contra los suyos.

Se sintió extraña. Nunca había sido besada antes. Y ahora un criminal de rango S reclamaba sus labios por primera vez.

Hinata cerró los ojos cuando lo sintió. No tardó mucho. No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando él se alejó, y la observó detenidamente, como intentando averiguar el misterio que era ella. La vio con las mejillas arreboladas y los ojos nerviosos.

—Dime que no ha sido tu primer beso –se desconcertó él.

—S-sí… lo ha s-sido –confesó con vergüenza.

Kisame cerró los ojos con fuerza, como reprochándose su acción.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, _dulce_?

—D… dieciséis.

El ninja renegado chasqueó la lengua y se levantó de la cama en seguida, dejando a Hinata con preguntas y sin respuestas. Entre la penumbra, Kisame pareció notar la confusión de la señorita de los ojos blancos y le respondió mientras se acomodaba en el suelo, con la espalda recargada contra la pared.

—Una jovencita no debe dormir en la misma cama que un adulto. Y menos si es un criminal.

Flexionó una rodilla donde descansó su brazo. Luego cerró los ojos, preparándose para dormir.

Hinata lo observó hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido.

Ella ni siquiera pudo dormir esa noche, pensando en su primer beso. De repente la idea de escapar ya no importaba mucho, ya no era prioridad.

* * *

 **Si has llegado hasta aquí, gracias por leer c: Y si dejas un review, ya sabes que te amo.**

 **Bien, sobre el capítulo, creo que este fic será agridulce… Hay algo de violencia, miedo pero también un intento de romance. Espero que haya podido ser de su agrado.**

* * *

 _Nos leemos luego… si tú quieres._


	3. La bestia me liberó

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Summary:** La bestia la atrapó, la besó, y luego la liberó. Pero en el proceso, ambos quedaron marcados. /—Yo no miento –dijo la muchacha. —Lo sé, por eso nunca te dejaré ir. Porque tú eres mi única verdad. / KisaHina.

 **Notas:** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están, Kisahinistas? Espero que muy bien. Aquí con gusto y algo de retraso les traigo el tercer capítulo de este raro fic. Léanlo, disfrútenlo y díganme qué les pareció, este fic no estará largo, entre el capítulo 4 se acaba :c Sí, sí, pero no será el último fic raro que haga. De cualquier forma, espero que les guste c:

 **Muchas gracias a las personas que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme un review, en verdad me animan a seguir continuando, ¡les mando un super abrazo asfixiante y muchos chocolates!**

 **RankaxAlto**

 **fadebila:** ¡Hola, Fade! :D Gracias por leer el capítulo y dejar un review. Me da gusto saber que el capítulo te pareció agradable :) ¡Cuídate!

 **Alexa Acevedo:** ¡Hola! Gracias por dejar un comentario y leer el fic :) Sobre tu deseo de ver a Hinata interactuar con los demás, encontrarás la respuesta en éste capítulo... D: ¡Cuídate, Alexa!

 **CassioBlack**

 **Nali-neechan**

 **Verengena20:** ¡Holi! Muchas gracias por leer el fic y dejar un review :) Me da gusto que la participación de Hidan en el capítulo pasado haya sido de tu agrado :) Lo lamento por lo del beso, jaja. Yo sé que Kisame es un tipo duro, pero yo estoy loca y siempre ando viendo bondad donde no la hay xD Hinata tiene sentimientos encontrados al estar con Kisame, ya lo verás más adelante. ¡Un abrazo fuerte para ti!

 **Diana Marcela-Akemi**

 **angel maría 15**

 **kenny sNape**

 **Millevil**

 **Byakugan-hime:** ¡Hola, Byaku! Gracias por tus palabras y por haber leído el capítulo pasado :D Sí, sí, Kisame es posesivo, jaja. En cuanto a Hinata, bueno, ella todavía está en transición. Err... no quiero decirte más porque sería spoiler xD ¡Cuídate mucho bastante!

 **Nanistis**

 **Jackei98:** ¡Hola, Jackei98! Gracias por leer y dejar un comentario :) Por cierto, yo también me quiero casar con Kisame xD ¡Qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo pasado! ¡Nos leemos!

 **Mimi Tachikawa08**

 **kandiliz25**

 **Lia-uzumaki nee:** ¡Hola Lia! Gracias por leer el capítulo y dejar un comentario :) ¡Es un gusto que haya sido de tu agrado! ¡Cuídate!

 **KattytoNebel**

 **Tobi Uchiha-chan**

 **kioh**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Un mundo sin mentiras**

 **Capítulo 3: La bestia me liberó**

* * *

―Eres inhumano, y no precisamente por tu rostro.

La claridad en la voz usualmente temblorosa de ella provocó que sintiera un estremecimiento severo dentro de sí mismo, le dolió una pequeña parte de su cuerpo, Kisame nunca creyó en cosas raras como tener un alma, pero Hinata decía cosas que lo hacían reflexionar y tener una especie de miedo a estar podrido por dentro.

Habían salido de la cueva aquella mañana. Kisame le indicó a ella que caminara por delante de él. De ese modo podía ver su largo cabello azul; su color favorito, ondear libremente con el viento húmedo que indicaba lluvia próxima. Los pasos femeninos eran delicados y pequeños, caminaba como una princesa de cuna, no hacía ruido, era tan silente como se suponía que debía ser una kunoichi. El pantalón ninja le quedaba ajustado de arriba y Kisame se entretuvo un momento viendo cómo caminaba. Vestía una blusa de red cubierta por otra blusa de resaque color negro, lo cual le permitía ver sus delgados brazos tan perfectos.

La quería para jugar con ella, como si de una muñeca se tratase. Pero lo cierto era que apenas la había tocado. Había algo en ella que no le permitía mancillarla y eso le enfadaba. Ella era pura. Tan clara e inocente como una verdad.

Por accidente se habían encontrado a un vago en el bosque, un muchacho de unos veinte años que parecía llevar todo lo necesario para acampar. Cuando los tres se encontraron, Hinata y el joven se asustaron. Kisame no. Él solo sacó a Samehada y le aplastó la cabeza contra el tronco de un árbol. La sangre salpicó en el rostro de Hinata, quien se quedó con los ojos abiertos a su máxima expresión al comprobar el cráneo quebrado y parte del cerebro magullado asomando por donde una vez hubo ojos y nariz.

Kisame sonrió de medio lado y volvió a colgarse a Samehada tras la espalda.

―Camina, cariño –le ordenó. Hinata obedeció sus órdenes con dificultad. Siguió andando delante del hombre azul con pasos delicados.

―Eres inhumano, y no precisamente por tu rostro.

Ahí fue cuando ella dijo eso.

Algo dentro de Kisame se rompió lentamente. Su corazón perdió un latido y por unos segundos se olvidó de respirar. Sin darse cuenta detuvo su paso. Hinata avanzó un poco más hasta que notó que iba sola, se dio media vuelta y encontró a Kisame mirando el cielo azul.

―Me encantas, niña –le dijo, observando las nubes grises acercándose a lo lejos, luego bajó su mirada hacia ella –porque eres honesta –le sonrió de medio lado y se acercó. Hinata mantuvo su posición con firmeza. Mientras su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente de miedo, sus acuosos ojos lilas eran valientes como un halcón –Debería golpearte por lo que me dijiste pero no quiero arruinar tu rostro de porcelana. Tal parece que siempre te esfuerzas por agradarme.

―Y… yo no me esfuerzo p…por agradarle.

―No me mientas, de alguna extraña y rara forma yo… te atraigo –afirmó.

―Yo no miento – dijo la muchacha.

—Lo sé, por eso nunca te dejaré ir. Porque tú eres mi única verdad –le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y se inclinó para besarla contra su voluntad. Volvió a resentir la suavidad de sus labios rosados. Hinata luchó, golpeándolo en los hombros y en la cara, pero no había manera de alejarlo, él era más fuerte, así que lo único que hizo fue quedarse tan inmóvil como una estatua fría. Kisame apresaba sus labios casi pasando la línea de lo suave hacia lo salvaje, pegó la cabeza de ella contra él sin dejarla ir, acercándola más y más. Él sabía que la estaba lastimando, pero no podía detenerse. Era como besar una verdad.

Se separó con lentitud y sintió que los labios le ardían. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de ella convertido en una roca sin sentimientos. Tenía los ojos abiertos y vacíos, las cejas rectas y las mejillas pálidas, sin rastro de que se hubiera sonrojado. Le había dejado la boca hinchada pero ella no mostraba dolor, no mostraba nada.

El Hoshigaki se sintió frustrado por ella. Hinata lo miraba como si no hubiera nada frente a sí misma.

Las verdades a veces dolían.

―Sigamos –indicó él.

Hinata se giró a la mitad y siguió avanzando sin saber que lograba descolocar por completo al monstruo azul.

Mientras tanto Kisame la observaba ir delante de él pero la sentía lejos, a kilómetros y kilómetros alejada de él.

* * *

.

* * *

 **E** l agua del río estaba cálida gracias a los resquicios de sol que aún anidaban en el cielo misterioso.

Kisame nadaba en lo profundo con gran agilidad y se quedaba largo rato sumergido. Entretanto, Hinata estaba sentada en la orilla mojándose los pies y chapoteando entretenida, intentando imaginar que en realidad estaba en Konoha con ayuda del paisaje boscoso. Observó el horizonte y calculó que más o menos en una hora el sol se iba a esconder y vendría la luna a reinar entre la oscuridad. Normalmente cuando salía de misión se cuidaba más en la noche que en el día, pero en ese momento no tenía miedo precisamente, pues sabía que el único que podía hacerle daño estaba practicando natación muy tranquilo de la vida. Samehada estaba a un lado suyo, envuelta en sus vendas, y Hinata a veces creía escuchar que le susurraba cosas, que le decía que se quedara con ellos, por eso hacía ruido con sus pies; chapoteando, para no escuchar a la espada.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **N** o podía dormir bien. Escuchaba el sonido de la lluvia y el ambiente resultaba fresco, óptimo para tener un rato agradable de sueño en aquél pesado verano. Pero resultaba imposible dormir si consideraba que tenía un brazo de Kisame cubriéndole la espalda y con la otra le apresaba la cadera contra él. Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que tenían algo y eso no sabía si le desagradaba o era simplemente que estaba cansada y quería dormir a gusto. Él estaba acostado boca arriba, con el torso desnudo y ligeramente volteado hacia ella, mientras que Hinata descansaba de lado pegada a la sombra de él, con su oído contra el pecho musculoso. Se sorprendió a sí misma al notar lo suave que era la piel azul de Hoshigaki, suponía que tantas horas bajo el agua le mantenían la piel muy hidratada.

" _Es un asesino"_ , se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez cuando se sorprendía a sí misma viéndolo de más, _"Mató a tus compañeros de equipo"_.

Hinata se hallaba contrariada. Por un lado quería odiarlo. Por otro, le causaba un cosquilleo en el estómago el simple hecho de estar cerca de él y mantener la cabeza contra su pecho. Era el primer hombre con el que dormía. El primer hombre en quien pensaba. _"Él te robó tu primer beso"_ , ese beso aún lo recordaba nítido en su memoria, era una remembranza cálida que le incrementaba el cosquilleo de mariposas revoloteando. _"Abre los ojos"_ , abría los ojos y lo que veía era a un asesino, pero también veía a un hombre que la atraía a niveles insospechados.

Kisame respiraba profundo y con una parsimonia envidiable, como si fuera un angelito durmiendo en paz. Él era un enigma, y Hinata intentó resolverlo toda la noche pero no pudo, no lo logró porque no se cansaba de admirar físicamente a ese hombre con quien compartía esa precisa noche.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **S** e sentía débil. No había podido levantarse aquella mañana. Cuando entreabrió los ojos vio una cara borrosa frente a ella, pero no era azul. Cuando pudo enfocar mejor, acostumbrándose a la rauda luz de las velas blancas, Hinata cayó en la cuenta de que Uchiha Itachi comprobaba su temperatura poniéndole una mano sobre la frente. Sus imponentes ojos negros la obligaron a mantenerse quieta, como una estatua.

―Está mal –dictaminó el pelinegro volteando hacia atrás. Ahí estaba un muro alto de color azul; Kisame. Él tenía los brazos cruzados y la contemplaba con un deje de preocupación y su ceño fruncido. De alguna extraña manera la presencia del Hoshigaki había logrado tranquilizarla un poco –Ponle una toalla pequeña con agua fría sobre la frente. Prepararé una infusión.

Itachi abandonó la habitación sin más y Kisame lo imitó, dejando a Hinata completamente sola.

Aún estaba confundida. ¿Qué había pasado?

De repente sintió mucho frío en los huesos y buscó a su alrededor algo con qué cobijarse, pero no encontró nada más que el colchón desnudo. Se volteó de lado y se abrazó a sí misma, temblando. Deseaba estar en su propia casa en esos momentos, estaría en su habitación bajo las cobijas calientitas y su hermana dándole algo, un té, una sopa. Pero no. Estaba allí, en esa especie de cueva fría, alejada de la sociedad y quién sabe dónde.

Cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió notó que las velas blancas estaban por terminarse y la vida del pabilo pendía de un suspiro. Había algo frío sobre su cabeza y le molestaba. Elevó un brazo para quitarse lo que fuera que tenía sobre la frente, pero la mitad del brazo le dolió mucho y mejor lo dejó donde estaba. Observó que tenía una aguja insertada en la vena. Incluso una manta la cubría del frío. Parpadeó un par de veces y miró a su alrededor. En la orilla de la cama, viéndola fijamente, se encontraba Hoshigaki Kisame. No sabía si tenerle compasión u odio. Ahora estaba molesta. De no ser por él estaría ahora con Hanabi, con su padre, en la mansión Hyuga. Estaría en Konoha. En su hogar.

―Q… quiero ir a… casa –dijo, cansada. Kisame notó su mirada frágil y perdida.

―Nunca –negó el hombre con algo de pesar.

Hinata perdió la conciencia entre alucinaciones. Hanabi le había llevado una sopa caliente.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **D** espertó febril, pero notablemente mejor. La noche pasada había sudado tanto que Kisame pensó que moriría de deshidratación. Toda la habitación olía a enfermedad y algunos miembros de la guarida ya se habían quejado, no solo por eso, sino por la estancia de su pequeña mascota. Kakuzu estaba molesto por la reciente compra de hierbas medicinales y material para poner suero, decía que eso no estaba en el presupuesto. Hidan gritó que toda la cueva olía a putrefacción pero con él no había problema, Kisame le había regalado un golpe tan fuerte que le desacomodó la quijada y el albino tuvo que salir a realizar un ritual para ponerla en su lugar.

Pero en resumen, no querían a su pequeña de ojos luna allí.

" _Cuando tengamos trabajo qué hacer, ¿qué harás con ella?"_ , lo había reprendido Itachi el día de ayer. Era verdad. Si la dejaba sola había dos opciones: o se escapaba o algún miembro de Akatsuki se aprovecharía de ella. Mierda. ¿Desde cuándo le importaba la vida de esa peliazul?

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **L** a luna estaba alta aquella noche. Hinata consiguió probar bocado hace unos momentos y eso de alguna forma hacía sentir mejor a Kisame.

―Debes darte una ducha –dijo el hombre azul mientras ella le daba el plato de comida a medio acabar. Se quedó de pie observándola, estaba pálida y aún parecía cansada. Hinata asintió ligeramente. Hoshigaki se dio media vuelta para darle espacio.

―Gracias –susurró la peliazul en un tono tan bajo como si estuviera diciendo un secreto. Kisame volteó. Ella lo miraba fijamente. No lo veía con miedo o vergüenza, probablemente la enfermedad no le dejaba estar en sus cinco sentidos. Lo observaba como una persona normal, como si él fuese el amigo que veía todos los días, como si él no fuera un asesino despiadado. Ella lo miraba diferente.

La Hyuga apartó la vista porque empezó a ponerse sobre sus dos pies con cuidado. Al principio se tambaleó un poco pero se detuvo de la orilla de la cama. Se sintió mareada pero tanteó que sí podría llegar al baño. Kisame la vio avanzar con lentitud, comprobando que no se cayera. Lo que Hinata encontró como ducha fue una especie de cascada pequeña cayendo dentro de la cueva en un lugar apartado. El agua estaba caliente y se juntaba en un surco que bien podía emplear de bañera. Aún estaba adormilada por lo que ni siquiera pensó que alguien podría verla. Cuando se sumergió en el agua despertó bastante. Se quitó toda la suciedad que había llevado por días. Según sus cuentas mentales, llevaba cerca de una semana desaparecida en Konoha.

Estaba pensando en su aldea cuando de pronto escuchó la voz masculina de alguien.

―Se te olvidó la toalla.

Hinata soltó un gritito de susto y se abrazó a sí misma alejándose lo más posible del hombre alto que había entrado. Aunque él venía de frente no parecía hacer el intento de fijarse en ella, pues tenía en su mirada un deje de aburrimiento. Le dejó la toalla cerca y luego se alejó un poco. Hinata pensó que se iría, pero no, se sentó a unos metros de ahí dándole la espalda.

―¿Quieres irte a casa? –inquirió Kisame. Su voz hizo eco en la especie de caverna.

―¿Eh? –fue lo único que alcanzó a pronunciar, su pregunta tan repentina la había descolocado completamente.

―Responde –le exigió.

―Yo… sí, quiero ir a casa.

Hinata observó sonrojada la espalda ancha y fornida de Hoshigaki. Aún sentado se apreciaba imponente y musculoso, invencible. Los hombros del hombre azul parecieron bajarse un poco cuando ella le contestó.

―¿Crees…? No, olvídalo –negó con la cabeza y empezó a levantarse.

―¿Qué… es lo q-que quiere preguntar? –se sentía curiosa. Hoshigaki Kisame tenía una pregunta para ella.

―Dúchate rápido o entraré por ti –le advirtió, saliendo solo.

Hinata, lejos de asustarse, se quedó confundida. ¿Por qué ahora él parecía tan distante? ¿Por qué no reía como antes? ¿Por qué no la miraba?

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **A** falta de un cepillo personal estaba desenredándose el cabello con los dedos, sentada sobre el colchón. Amablemente una chica de cabello purpura había entrado en mitad de su baño y le había dejado ropa sin decir nada, luego se había ido, silenciosa. Gracias a ella ahora tenía un pantalón ninja y una blusa negra de manga corta que le había quedado apretada en la zona del busto. No era algo que le sorprendiera, usualmente ninguna blusa le quedaba a su gusto y a su medida.

Kisame entró a la habitación vestido con su túnica de Akatsuki. Se detuvo en la entrada y se recargó de lado contra la pared, observándola pacíficamente. Hinata también lo veía sin decir nada.

―De pie –exigió. La joven se levantó de inmediato –Ponte esto –le ordenó entregándole un pequeño pañuelo negro. Hinata lo observó en su mano sin saber qué hacer exactamente con eso –Véndate los ojos.

Ella no estaba muy segura de hacer eso.

―Véndate los ojos –repitió calmado.

La Hyuga lo hizo. Anudó el pañuelo en torno a sus orbes. Segundos después sintió las manos toscas de Kisame rodeando sus piernas. Huyó de su tacto, empujándolo con sus manos y retrocediendo con sus pies, pero Kisame era demasiado fuerte y a pesar de su negatividad, la levantó como un saco de papas y se la echó al hombro.

―Relájate, dulce, no voy hacerte daño –con su brazo afianzó el agarre de las piernas de ella, impidiéndole escapar. Hinata se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada que hacer cuando escuchó que tomaba a Samehada y se la colgaba detrás de la espalda. Sintió las vendas de esa arma asesina rozándole un brazo y en seguida se apartó de ella lo más que pudo –No te lastimará –le dijo mientras caminaba.

Al poco tiempo Hinata respiró un oxígeno más puro y entonces supo que habían salido de la fría y húmeda cueva. Se preguntaba para qué, ¿la dejaría escapar, la iba a matar? Sí, había descubierto que Hoshigaki Kisame era un tanto amable, no la había lastimado en todo ese tiempo, al contrario, la había protegido pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que él era uno de los asesinos más sanguinarios del mundo shinobi.

―¿Tienes frío? –preguntó Kisame.

―No.

―¿Te duele algo?

―N-no. ¿Puedo… saber a d-dónde vamos?

―No –respondió al instante.

La muchacha olió el aroma a bosque. El hecho de no poder ver ni un poco no ayudaba a tranquilizarla.

―¿Me m…matará? –se atrevió a preguntar después de mucho. Sintió que sus piernas perdían fuerzas y que su rostro no hacía otra cosa más que empalidecer. Kisame no contestaba. Hinata interpretó su silencio como un sí.

Rápido, un plan. ¿Qué es lo que haría cuando la bajara? Porque para matarla tenía que depositarla en el suelo, eso era un hecho. Pero, ¿qué podría hacer ella en contra de esa mortal espada de nombre Samehada? Ninguno de su último equipo había sobrevivido, todos habían sido masacrados.

―No me gustan las mentiras –exclamó Kisame de repente –Las odio. Aún más que este mundo podrido. Creo que si todos se hablaran con la verdad sería un mundo mejor, pero… -sonrió de medio lado –tú sabes, somos ninjas y no podemos decir la verdad. Las mentiras son la salvación de casi todas las personas. Y tú, ¿has dicho mentiras en algún momento?

¿La iba a matar pero aun así quería platicar con ella por última vez? Hinata pensó que él era cruel.

―Eso c-creo. Le dije a TenTen-san que s-solo cenaba un bollo de cajeta para la d-dieta. P-pero en realidad siempre c-ceno dos –confesó, sonrojada.

Kisame se quedó serio un momento y luego se rió ligeramente. Hace mucho tiempo que no se reía por algo inocente. No supo en qué momento dejó de reírse de lo divertido y cambió a burlarse de la sangre y de sus víctimas pidiendo clemencia. Aquél pensamiento le espantó el buen momento que la señorita Hyuga le había regalado sin proponérselo. Kisame se reconoció a sí mismo como un monstruo.

―Hinata –la llamó por su nombre. Ambos se sintieron extraños por ello –creo que eres una buena persona –detuvo su paso y se inclinó para bajar a la jovencita. Le quitó el pañuelo negro de un jalón y observó sus ojos claros color blanco con tintes lila suave. Por otro lado, ella se quedó frente a él, elevando su rostro para verlo, pues él era muy alto. Había decidido que hiciera lo que hiciera, si Kisame quería matarla ella no lo detendría. No podría. Lo mejor que encontró para hacer fue plantarle cara a su muerte de manera digna –Felicidades, te has ganado tu libertad –expresó con una sonrisa afilada.

Hinata tardó un momento en procesar las palabras del monstruo azul. Ella estaba anonadada. ¿Qué le había dicho? ¿Libre? ¿Por qué?

―¿Qué? –se quedó trabada, sin saber ni siquiera cómo moverse.

―Que eres libre.

―Pero… ¿no va a matarme? –abrió grandes los ojos y dejó la boca abierta.

―No –negó perdiendo su sonrisa, frunció el ceño.

Hinata estaba ofuscada consigo misma, ¿qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué no salía corriendo? Siempre quiso su libertad, pero ahora… viendo a Kisame ahí, dándole su libertad, diciéndole que podía irse…

¿Por qué demonios no quería irse?

Algo estaba mal en su cabeza. Hinata estaba desconcertada de sí misma.

—¿No quieres irte? –él alzó una ceja –¿Quieres que empiece a masacrarte para que te vayas? –afiló la mirada y sus pupilas de tiburón se volvieron peligrosas.

Pero no importaban las palabras de Kisame. Hinata podía ver a través de ellas. Podía recordar las acciones del Hoshigaki para con ella. Cuando la defendió de Hidan, cuando le daba de comer, cuando la cuidó la noche que le dio fiebre.

—U-usted n-no me haría d-daño.

Kisame rechistó, sonriendo burlonamente.

―¿Estás retándome, Hyuga Hinata? –desganchó a Samehada y la colocó a pocos milímetros del cuello delgado de la peliazul, pero ella lejos de asustarse, se quedó quieta, mirándolo a los ojos. _"¿Por qué no te vas?"_ , pensó Hoshigaki con frustración. Solo estaba alargando el momento y él no quería eso – ¡Vete, perra! –tomó impulso para blandir la espada y la golpeó de lleno en las costillas, haciéndola volar por los aires. Hinata cayó estrepitosamente en el suelo, dolorida. Le ardía un costado como si se estuviera quemando. Incluso se había quedado sin aire –No me tomes tan a la ligera, idiota. Soy un asesino de rango S. Soy Hoshigaki Kisame.

La señorita Hyuga se halló desconcertada. Giró su rostro hacia un lado, como el gesto de un pajarito, intentando comprenderlo.

Pero no había nada qué comprender.

Él era un asesino a sueldo, ella una leal kunoichi de Konohagakure.

Con todo lo que le quedaba de fuerza y dignidad logró ponerse en pie, agarrándose el costado lastimado con ambas manos. Dio un paso hacia atrás, y otro, y otro, no fuera que el maldito la apuñalara por la espalda. Cuando estuvo lejos de él se dio media vuelta y corrió tan rápido como si el apocalipsis se desatara a sus espaldas. Corrió lejos dentro del bosque oscuro y silencioso. Se alejó de su carcelero y su apestosa guarida. Se alejó de su pesadilla. Sí, un mal sueño. Pronto llegaría a Konoha y eliminaría esas memorias de su cerebro.

Pero entre más corría para ser libre, más quería volver a sentirse enjaulada.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **―** ¿Dónde está la chica? –preguntó Konan seriamente cuando vio llegar a Kisame.

―Ya está muerta –respondió sin voltearla a ver, solo pasando de largo.

―¿Tú mismo la mataste?

―Ya está muerta para mí, Konan –gruñó con enfado y se alejó del lugar.

―¿Estás listo para el trabajo? –Itachi arqueó una ceja, llegando de repente.

―Estoy listo para matar si es a lo que te refieres –exclamó exánime, sin ninguna emoción presente en su rostro.

Itachi lo observó por unos segundos, después se puso su capa y se encaminó hacia la salida. Kisame lo siguió. Sin embargo, Konan no se creía eso.

Afuera el cielo estaba cubierto por negras nubes que pronosticaban un mal tiempo.

Un pésimo tiempo.

Caminaron entre la espesa lluvia. El bosque parecía maligno con ese tipo de clima. Kisame esperaba que ella estuviera bien. No tenía de qué preocuparse, era una kunoichi de Konoha, eran mujeres fuertes. Cuando pensó en ella no pudo evitar rememorar la dulzura y suavidad de sus labios. Él había sido el primero que había tocado esa boca. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para intentar recordarla mejor.

―¿Kisame?

―¡Itachi-san! –abrió grandes los ojos al verse descubierto.

―¿En qué tanto piensas? –el Uchiha lo miró con una ceja enarcada y una sonrisita burlona.

―En nada –Hoshigaki Kisame pronunció una mentira con sus propios labios. Y le resultó agridulce.

* * *

 **Si has llegado hasta aquí, gracias por leer. Y si dejas un review, ya sabes que te amo.**

 **Podemos ver una despedida entre Kisame y Hinata, no sé si me quedó del todo bien, la sentí fría. Esto del cierre de semestre, la conclusión de mi servicio social y el inicio de mis prácticas profesionales me tienen convertida en un ser sin alma xD**

 **Por cierto, voy a aprovechar mis 5 minutos de fama(?) para recomendarles un grupo que se llama The Birthday Massacre, en especial su album Pins and Needles, en verdad suenan muy bien :) ¡De hecho escribí el capítulo escuchando ese album!**

 **En fin, es todo, ¡cuídense mucho bastante extremadamente!**

* * *

 _Nos leemos luego... si tú quieres._


	4. La bestia regresó por mí

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Summary:** La bestia la atrapó, la besó, y luego la liberó. Pero en el proceso, ambos quedaron marcados. /—Yo no miento –dijo la muchacha. —Lo sé, por eso nunca te dejaré ir. Porque tú eres mi única verdad. / KisaHina.

 **Muchas gracias a las personas que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme un bonito comentario. Los leo todos y me encantan todos. En verdad se los agradezco MUCHO :)**

 **RankaxAlto**

 **Byakugan Hime:** Hola, Byakugan-hime :) ¡Gracias por comentar el fic! Sí, me gusta que el fic tenga sus escenas lindas pero también que se apegue a la realidad. Me da gusto que la escena de Samehada susurrándole a Hinata te gustara, incluso con lo sutil que fue. La verdad estaba predicho que se separaran en el capítulo 3, si lees con cuidado el summary te darás cuenta que al principio contiene los nombres de los capítulos ;) ¡Cuídate, linda!

 **angel maria 15**

 **CassioBlack**

 **kioh**

 **KattytoNebel**

 **wichipown**

 **Diana Marcela-Akemi**

 **Alexa Acevedo:** ¡Hola, Alexa! No tienes qué agradecer, a mí me gusta escribir fics y hablar con los que leen mis raras historias, jaja. La interacción de Hinata con los demás miembros fue casi mínima, me hubiera gustado alargarla. Qué bueno que, a nivel trama, la despedida de Kisame y Hinata te haya agradado. ¡Cuídate mucho bastante!

 **Flor-VIB412**

 **fadebila**

 **Chio-sempai**

 **Mimi Tachikawa08**

 **hinauchia4ever**

 **Mafelone:** ¡Hola, Mafelone! Gracias por leer :) Me alegra que el capítulo te haya gustado. ¡Cuídate!

 **Nanistis**

 **Verengena 20:** ¡Hola, linda! Gracias por leer y comentar. En verdad intento actualizar pronto pero a veces no puedo :/ ¡Cuídate mucho!

 **Nali-neechan**

 **Tobi Uchiha-chan**

 **kandiliz25**

 **Sin más, los dejo con el fic…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Un mundo sin mentiras**

 **Capítulo 4: La bestia regresó por mí, parte I**

* * *

 **S** e despertó agitada. Nuevamente había tenido esos sueños _movidos_ con aquél hombre de misteriosa piel azul, los veía desde que éste la dejó ser libre y Hinata acampó durante tres veces en el solitario bosque, hasta que llegó por fin directamente hacia la mansión Hyuga. Se enojó consigo misma, levantándose rápidamente para dirigirse a la ducha. Como castigo abrió toda la manija del agua fría. Se congeló en menos de un minuto. Eso era lo que quería. Congelar sus pensamientos.

Siempre soñaba con él. A veces sutil, a veces ella misma se sonrojaba con sus imaginaciones, a veces ella misma era quien lo traía hacia su sueño para poder dormir. No sabía por qué.

―Hinata –Hanabi golpeó la puerta de baño un par de veces –Kurenai-sensei está aquí.

―Dile que bajaré en un momento –pidió.

La castaña abandonó la habitación de su hermana y se dirigió hacia la sala, le dio el mensaje a Kurenai y amablemente le ofreció té. La mujer de labios rojos asintió y mientras esperaba su bebida caliente, Hinata entró en el recinto semi oscuro. Había solamente una mesa baja con unos cojines.

―Buenos días, Ku… -ni siquiera le dio tiempo de terminar su oración cuando los brazos de su maestra la rodearon en un abrazo fuerte, Hinata la escuchó sollozar y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que su propio rostro también estaba lleno de lágrimas.

―Lo siento –Kurenai sonrió débilmente, separándose –Es solo que creímos que… ah, bueno, lo importante es que estás aquí, cariño –le apretó los hombros y besó la frente de su alumna.

―Muerta –dijo Hinata observándola –¿Me creían… muerta?

Kurenai se quedó estupefacta ante lo directa que había sido Hinata. La mujer sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y se obligó a tranquilizarse. Estaba ahí solo por una razón. Hinata había llegado en pie a su casa y no había querido ir al hospital. El trabajo de Kurenai era sencillo. Averiguar si Hinata había salido lastimada, fuera física o mentalmente.

―Sí –se sinceró la maestra –Sí, Hinata, te creíamos muerta. Cuando nos dijeron de la desaparición de tu equipo, rápidamente se emprendieron misiones de búsqueda. Kiba y Shino comandaron sus propios grupos. Naruto estaba como loco. Y yo… bueno, no podía hacer mucho en mi estado –bajó el rostro al suelo un poco avergonzada, tocándose la barriga abultada. Hinata le tomó el rostro y se lo elevó, mostrándole una sonrisa pequeña –Dime por favor qué pasó. Su misión fue seguir los pasos de Hoshigaki Kisame… él no… -Hinata bajó la mirada y se alejó de su sensei –Él… ¿te hizo daño?

Con lentitud y moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado, Hinata le indicó que no.

―Bien. Todo este tiempo, ¿él te mantuvo secuestrada?

―Me gustaría sentarme –declaró con su fina voz, pasando por un lado de Kurenai para sentarse sobre un cojín. La mujer castaña la imitó, sentándose de frente hacia su alumna.

―Hinata, respóndeme lo que te pregunté –le exigió con voz suave.

―Sí, Kurenai-sensei. Él me secuestró pero…

―¿Pero? –abrió grandes los ojos.

―Pero no me hizo n-ningún daño –contestó sin verla, acción que desesperó a Kurenai.

―¡Hinata, mírame a los ojos y dime que ese sujeto no te hizo daño! –Estaba demasiado angustiada como para hablar tranquilamente. Quería a Hinata como a una hija, la misma Kurenai fue quien la había entrenado y había sido una de las personas más cercanas que la vio crecer. No soportaba tanta tensión. Hinata no se dejó amedrentar por la desesperación de su maestra y contestó con calma.

―Él… me besó –musitó, sonrojada.

Kurenai se quedó con la boca abierta.

―¿Él… qué?

―Por favor, Kurenai-sensei, n-no me haga repetir m-mis palabras –pidió, volteándose para darle la espalda.

―¿Pero te lastimó?

―No –negó con la cabeza y su voz se escuchó firme.

―¡Hinata, dímelo de frente!

La Hyuga se volteó de inmediato y acunó el rostro de Kurenai con sus manos, mirándola fijamente.

―Él no me hizo daño –le prometió.

Soltó a su maestra y volvió a sentarse. Ahora que se lo había confesado se sentía incómoda. Por un momento ninguna de las dos dijo nada.

―¿Entonces… escapaste de él? –la voz de Kurenai se escuchó más compuesta.

―No. Él me dejó ir –acotó mientras ponía sus manos sobre la mesa y se miraba los dedos para rehuir de la mirada inquisitiva de la Yuhi.

―¿Cómo que te dejó ir? Explícate. Mató a tu equipo y te secuestró, y eres una chica muy bonita… ¿y él solo te dejó ir? ¿y por qué te besó? ¿No pasó a mayores, verdad?

―No –negó –No sé por qué me d-dejo ir. Tal vez… tal vez él no era tan malo después de todo –se atrevió a sincerarse mientras jugueteaba con los dedos de sus manos. Kurenai observó que el rostro de Hinata estaba serio. La mujer genjutsu frunció el ceño levemente y preguntó con cuidado.

―Hinata… ¿ese beso fue de tu agrado?

―¡¿Qué?! –la joven se sobresaltó y cayó de lado.

―Contéstame, no voy a juzgarte.

―Ku… Kurenai-sensei –su voz tembló y se volvió a sentar como era debido.

―Hinata –le tomó el mentón con firmeza y la vio a los ojos muy fijamente –Discúlpame que te hable de esta manera. Sabes que te quiero como a una hija y por ello te hablo con la verdad. No seas estúpida… -Hinata se sorprendió en sobremanera por las palabras duras de su sensei, ella nunca le había hablado rudamente –Fuiste secuestrada por un peligroso y sanguinario criminal de rango S. Hoshigaki Kisame ha matado a cientos de personas. Es miembro de Akatsuki, es un ninja renegado, enemigo de toda aldea ninja. No quiero que tengas fantasías de él. Ese hombre no solo es malo, es cruel y poderoso, y es mi enemigo y tu enemigo, ¿entiendes?

Los ojos rojos de Kurenai refulgían entre la penumbra del recinto. Hinata no sabía que su sensei pudiera ser tan aterradora.

―S-sí, sensei. En-entiendo –asintió con dificultad.

―¿Has hablado de esto con alguien?

―No, sensei.

―De acuerdo –la soltó –Esto es lo que le dirás a quienes te pregunten. Les dirás que escapaste por tus propios méritos, se te presentó la oportunidad y tú la aprovechaste. Si te preguntan que si intentaron sacarte información tú les dices que sí pero que no abriste la boca… les dirás… -endureció la quijada, intentando reunir coraje –diles, cariño, que Hoshigaki Kisame abusó de ti.

―¡¿Qué?! –Hinata se hizo hacia atrás ante la impresión –¿Por qué m-mentiría? Yo n-no puedo hacer eso –se puso nerviosa.

―Porque es lo más lógico que habría pasado. Y porque si les dices que te besó y te dejó escapar, van a sospechar de ti y te trataran de traidora. Van a pensar que eres una espía de Akatsuki. Además saben que Kisame hizo contacto contigo porque se dictaminó que fue él quien mató al resto de tu equipo.

―P-pero… Kurenai-sensei –se quejó débilmente al tiempo en que sentía que quería llorar –Yo no q-quiero m… men-tir.

―¡Hinata! –la reprendió Kurenai.

Hinata se encogió lentamente de hombros y finalmente accedió.

 _"Kisame-san tenía razón",_ pensó mientras se quitaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, _"este mundo está lleno de mentiras"._

* * *

 **o**

* * *

 ** _"N_** _o quiero mentir, no quiero mentir, no quiero mentir. ¡Vamos, Hinata! Sé valiente y diles que tu declaración es falsa",_ se atormentaba gradualmente Hyuga Hinata mientras estaba sentada en un cojín frente al consejo de ancianos; Utatane Koharu y Homura Mitokado. Además estaba Shimura Danzo, quien la miraba como una sucia mentirosa. Por otra parte Tsunade; la Godaime Hokage, parecía un tanto preocupada. Hinata no sabía el motivo de ello. Algunos miembros importantes del clan Hyuga también estaban presentes, entre ellos su abuelo y su padre. La presencia de ellos dos hacía que Hinata temblara involuntariamente. Kurenai había sido clara, _"cuando hables, mira a la persona de frente, sin despegar la vista de sus ojos"_. Hinata había seguido las instrucciones de su maestra al pie de la letra. Mentir viendo a los ojos directamente.

―Muy bien, de acuerdo a la declaración y archivo número HK-09283-4 perteneciente a Hyuga Hinata con dieciséis años de edad, kunoichi activa de Konohagakure y próxima heredera del clan Hyuga, hija del patriarca Hyuga Hiashi –la anciana Utatane Koharu leía el pergamino que había escrito hace un momento –Se imputan dos cargos más al historial criminal de Hoshigaki Kisame. Añadidos los cargos por privación de la libertad y violación de un miembro distinguido de Konoha –Koharu dobló el pergamino y se lo dio a un ayudante de ella –Gracias por tu sinceridad, Hinata-chan. Con tus especificaciones de la guarida de Akatsuki se enviarán rápidamente algunos escuadrones ANBU's para capturarlo y hacer que pague por lo que te ha hecho ese bastardo. Por respeto al honor de Hyuga Hinata esta información quedará únicamente entre las personas presentes en este recinto. Para los demás shinobis, kunoichis y civiles, Hinata escapó exitosamente y dio una valiosa información acerca de una de las guaridas del grupo criminal Akatsuki.

―Koharu-sama –se levantó Hiashi y le dio una reverencia –Gracias por escuchar y hacer algo por mi primogénita.

―No tienes qué agradecer, Hiashi. El clan Hyuga es uno de los más antiguos de Konoha. Es nuestro deber protegerlos y velar por ustedes. Siempre han sido un clan al servicio de Konoha y es nuestro turno de devolverles el favor.

―Después de que pasen algunos días del susto y la señorita esté más recuperada –intervino Danzo mirando a Hinata con desconfianza absoluta –Si recordase alguna otra información sobre Akatsuki, sobre los detalles que vio, o si en su presencia estuvo algún otro miembro criminal, no dude en regresar y decírnoslo, señorita Hyuga.

Hinata pasó la saliva duramente y su labio inferior tembló. Ese hombre le daba mucho miedo. Sentía como si pudiera ver a través de ella.

―Si Hinata dijo que solo convivió con Hoshigaki Kisame entonces es verdad. No empieces a tejer tus telarañas, Danzo –le advirtió Tsunade sin un gramo de paciencia –Hinata es una de mis mejores kunoichis, no te atrevas a insinuar algo.

―Yo no estaba insinuando nada –musitó Shimura, encogiéndose de hombros como un angelito.

―A callar los dos –habló Homura –Esta reunión ha terminado. Pueden retirarse todos.

En seguida, los miembros del clan del Byakugan se levantaron al mismo tiempo y dieron una reverencia de respeto a las autoridades presentes.

―Tranquila, Hinata –su padre la ayudó a ponerse de pie –Lo más duro ya ha pasado. Ahora solo tienes que descansar.

Hinata asintió levemente sin poder ver el rostro de su padre. Sin proponérselo dejó que una lágrima salada resbalara por su mejilla.

Cuando Hinata y su familia salió del edificio se encontró con un grupo de amigos que la esperaban nerviosos. Entre ellos pudo distinguir a sus compañeros de equipo; Kiba, Akamaru y Shino. Las demás personas se quedaron atrás, pero el resto del equipo 8 avanzó hasta Hinata sin detenimiento.

―Hinata necesita descansar –se interpuso Hiashi inmediatamente –Han sido días difíciles para ella.

―¿Pero se encuentra bien? –preguntó Ino, preocupada.

―Padre –Hinata se colocó a un lado de él –Quiero hablar con ellos. Son mis amigos –sus ojos observaron que el equipo Kakashi y Asuma también estaban presentes. Naruto la observaba fijamente con el ceño fruncido y los ojos llenos de preocupación.

―Te daré cinco minutos, debes descansar –gruñó su padre, dándoles espacio.

―¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron daño? –rápidamente Kiba puso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella y empezó a preguntarle cosas. Hinata levantó una mano y la colocó sobre el brazo de él.

―Estoy bien, Kiba-kun –respondió exánime. Luego le dirigió una mirada a Shino y le tomó una mano. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, un abrazo fuerte la alejó de sus compañeros de equipo. Ino había corrido con fuerza hacia ella y escuchó que emitía algunos sollozos. Hinata amablemente la rodeó también –Estoy bien, Ino-san.

―Ino-san, Ino-san –la arremedó Yamanaka con voz llorosa mientras seguía abrazándola –Voy a perder la cuenta de las veces que te he dicho que me llames solo Ino –se separó y tomó el rostro de Hinata entre sus manos – ¿De veras estás bien? Hinata, si necesitas hablar con alguien puedes venir a mi casa cuando quieras y a la hora que quieras, no me importa. Le diría a papá que se fuera a casa de un amigo y nos quedaríamos solas, no hay problema.

―Gracias, Ino –asintió intentando formar una sonrisa. No le funcionó –Gracias a todos por venir a verme. Estoy bien. No me han lastimado. Por suerte escapé y ahora estoy en casa.

―Sí, estás en casa –musitó Naruto entre la multitud. Hinata le miró fijamente. Su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules le infundían valor y fuerza. Él siempre había logrado eso en ella. _"Es mi camino ninja"_ , pensó Hinata en su mente.

Sí, era su deber como kunoichi de Konoha decir la ubicación de la guarida de Akatsuki. No iba a retroceder. Hizo lo correcto. Aun así, sentía en su interior que estaba traicionando a un amigo y a sí misma. Apretó los labios e intentó distraer su mente, pero fue demasiado tarde. Empezó a llorar sin poder detenerse. No lo volvería a ver y por su culpa ya le habían imputado nuevos cargos. Ino de inmediato la abrazó pero no fue suficiente porque Hinata cayó de rodillas al suelo, convertida en un manojo de lágrimas y gemidos.

―Está teniendo una crisis, es normal –se acercó Sakura para ayudarla. Los demás hombres se quedaron asombrados al ver cómo Hinata se quebraba de un momento a otro. Los miembros del clan Hyuga vinieron rápidamente en auxilio de su heredera. Entre Sakura e Ino ayudaron a calmarla y posteriormente Hiashi la cargó, llevándola él mismo hasta la mansión Hyuga.

―No está bien, ¿verdad? –se preocupó Kiba –No lo está. ¿Por qué no nos deja verla? Somos sus compañeros de equipo, somos algo así como sus hermanos.

―Ella es fuerte. Estará bien –comentó Shikamaru rascándose la cabeza –Solo necesita unos días de descanso, es todo.

―Hinata-chan –susurró Naruto viéndola a lo lejos. El rubio apretó las manos en puños. _"Soy un inútil, ¿cómo no pude salvarla a tiempo? Idiota, idiota, idiota. Como vea a Hoshigaki Kisame lo mataré con mis propias manos, es una promesa, Hinata-chan"_.

―Tranquilo –Sakura le puso una mano sobre el hombro, sorprendiendo a Naruto –Lo importante es que Hinata está bien. Ella misma lo dijo, ¿no? No la han lastimado.

El rubio detuvo la tensión en su mandíbula y manos. Era verdad. Al menos no la habían lastimado.

* * *

 **o**

* * *

 **D** ormía con pastillas, era la única manera de conciliar el sueño.

―Kurenai-sensei, no sé lo que me está pasando –le había comentado alguna vez.

―Piensa a través del pasado, en tu niñez. ¿Quién era el que te quitaba el sueño en ese tiempo? Piensa en él siempre, Hinata, y olvida lo demás. Enfócate en él.

―Sí lo quiero, Kurenai-sensei. De eso n-no hay duda… p-pero el problema es que no puedo olvidarme de Kisam…

La castaña le había puesto la mano sobre la boca para impedirle pronunciar el nombre completo.

―Entonces no te estás esforzando lo suficiente.

Al siguiente día Hinata había ido al hospital, encontrándose con Ino. Le explicó su insomnio y ella le recomendó unas pastillas suaves que la harían dormir como un bebé. Y sí, la hacían dormir, pero también la hacían soñarse entre brazos azules y sonrisas puntiagudas.

* * *

 **o**

* * *

 **E** lla no dormía bien y él tampoco, o eso es lo que podía comprobar Kisame mientras la contemplaba dormir sentado en el alféizar de la ventana. Sí, con sumo cuidado había introducido un clon de agua en Konoha para echarle un vistazo a su _pequeño dulce_. Por momentos Hinata se quedaba quieta y luego se removía en el tatami como si fuera una oruga.

Suspiró con cansancio, estaba harto de esa situación, siempre viéndola cuando ella no se daba cuenta. Entró en su cuarto y caminó silenciosamente hasta ella. Cuando pudo ver su rostro de porcelana perfectamente dormido y su cabello entre negro y azul esparcido sobre sus hombros, los labios de Kisame dibujaron una especie de sonrisa. Quería tocarla, no había duda, pero sabía que Hinata podría despertarse. Sus pasos se alejaron de ella y observó el lujoso peinador que la joven poseía.

Tomó un pedazo de papel de una libreta cercana y un lápiz.

Decidió escribirle una nota antes de irse.

* * *

 **.**

 _¿Sabes? A veces las circunstancias cambian a las personas._

 _A veces quieres ser algo, pero el mundo se empeña en que desistas._

 _Yo desistí._

 _Espero que tú no hagas lo mismo._

 **.**

* * *

 **P** or la mañana, mientras se estaba peinando, Hinata frunció el ceño confundida al tiempo en que releía una misteriosa nota atorada en la esquina del espejo de su peinador blanco. Observó la horrenda caligrafía con atención, intentando resolver quién había escrito en ese pedazo de papel. La hoja parecía pertenecer a una de sus libretas que usaba para anotar su itinerario, pero la letra no mostraba ser de alguien del clan Hyuga. Desde pequeños, a todo miembro del clan se le daban estudios básicos de matemáticas, lectura y escritura, y se tenían que perfeccionar en esas tres áreas porque ser un Hyuga, incluso de rango menor, implicaba perfección.

Tampoco coincidían con la caligrafía de Kiba o Shino, ni la de Kurenai. Se rascó la cabeza, arrancando la nota del espejo y guardándola al final de su libreta. Bajó a la cocina en seguida. Tenía hambre.

* * *

 **.**

 ** _A_** _sí que ahora eres una especie de tía…_

 _Dile a tu maestra que el nombre para la bebé debe significar algo._

 _Denle un nombre fuerte._

 _Como Mirai. Significa futuro._

 _Creo que es un buen nombre._

 **.**

* * *

―¿Quién está escribiéndome esto? –enarcó una ceja. Se había quedado dormida en el cuarto de hospital.

―¿Qué cosa? –inquirió Kurenai con curiosidad. Hinata volteó a verla. Su maestra ya estaba despierta y la pequeña bebé estaba recostada en los brazos de su recién aliviada madre.

―No, nada –Hinata se levantó del sofá y se acercó a las mujeres Sarutobi –Aún está muy rojita –comenzó a sonreír.

―Todavía es muy pequeña –le contestó mientras acariciaba el pequeño rostro de su hija.

―Kurenai-sensei, debes tener hambre, voy por algo en la cafetería.

―Gracias.

Cuando Hinata se fue no se percató que la pequeña nota que intentó guardar en la bolsa de su pantalón se había caído al suelo. Kurenai vio el pequeño papelito deslizarse grácilmente hacia el suelo. De pronto una enfermera vino para revisar a la madre y a la bebé. Todo estaba en perfectas condiciones. Aprovechando su visita, Kurenai le pidió a la enfermera que levantara el papel de Hinata. Cuando lo leyó sonrió de medio lado. Al parecer su Hinata tenía un admirador. Por su manera tan horrible de escribir no le cabía duda que se tratara de cierto rubio hiperactivo.

―Mirai –pronunció Kurenai para escuchar cómo sonaba. La bebé pareció sonreír dormida –¿Te gusta, corazón? Mirai. Mi pequeña Mirai. Seguro que a tu papá también le habría gustado –le dijo, con una sonrisa débil.

* * *

 **o**

* * *

 **C** on el pasar del tiempo Hinata pensó que lo mejor para recuperarse sería precisamente volver a activarse en el servicio ninja de Konoha.

Su nueva misión no le ayudó a poner su mente en orden. Hyuga Hinata había sido reclutada para el escuadrón 8 hombres que conformaban Kakashi, Sakura, Sai, Naruto, Yamato, Kiba, Shino y ella. Su objetivo consistía en buscar a Sasuke e Itachi. La sola idea de poder encontrarse con el Uchiha la aterraba, no es que le tuviera miedo sino que sabía de antemano quién era la persona que acompañaba a Itachi en las misiones. El solo imaginar el escenario en donde Kisame y ella se volvieran a encontrar hacía que deseara regresar a casa.

Hace dos meses o posiblemente más, como Kurenai se lo indicó, Hinata hizo un informe donde detallaba los sucesos de su captura por el Akatsuki. Muy pocos se enteraron de ese reporte, entre ellos la Quinta Hokage, Shizune y los altos mandos del clan Hyuga. A sus amigos les dijo la verdad a medias, confirmó que ella escapó por sí misma, evitando el cargo de abuso físico. No quería preocuparlos con mentiras. Su primo Neji fue quien más veces le preguntó los detalles de su estancia al lado de Hosigaki Kisame. En todas y cada una de esas veces Hinata le contó la _"verdad"_ con la mirada en el suelo, y en todas y cada una de esas veces Neji no le creyó ni media palabra. Incluso se habían distanciado un poco porque Neji le dijo que le hería que no le tuviera la suficiente confianza. En cuanto a la Hokage, no cabía duda de por qué estaba al mando de una de las potencias mundiales. Cuando Hinata estaba presente junto a Kurenai-sensei, Tsunade se hallaba leyendo su reporte en voz alta, Shizune rápidamente se preocupó por Hinata y le ofreció hacerle una prueba de maternidad, le dijo que no debería sentirse culpable si decidía no tener al niño. Tsunade miró a la Hyuga seriamente, luego intercambió una mirada con Kurenai, y finalmente la rubia detuvo a Shizune, anunciándole que ella se encargaría de todo personalmente. Después de eso pasaron a tener una junta formal con el consejo de Konoha. Saliendo, ni Tsunade, Kurenai ni el clan Hyuga hablaron más del asunto.

Hicieron como que Hoshigaki Kisame nunca hubiera existido en la vida de Hyuga Hinata. Sin el permiso de ella, lo borraron.

En cambio se envió un equipo de búsqueda con las direcciones que Hinata dio acerca de la guarida de Akatsuki. El resultado fue decepcionante a los pocos días. El escondite de los radicales estaba desocupado y sin ningún rastro de chakra.

Cuando Hinata se volvió a encontrar con Tsunade solamente fue para presentarle al Equipo 8 su nueva misión, y no le dirigió la mirada por mucho tiempo, como si la evitase. Hinata se sintió un parásito en ese momento.

Pensaba aquello mientras juntaba chakra en sus pies para saltar ágilmente entre las ramas altas de los árboles. Su mirada parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

―Hinata –le habló Shino, quien iba a un lado de ella –. ¿Estás bien?

―Sí, Shino-kun –le sonrió de medio lado.

 _"No sonrías tan falsamente"_ , pensó el Aburame para sus adentros y siguió su camino.

* * *

 **o**

* * *

 ** _Días después._**

 **L** a lluvia arrecía aquél bosque de árboles gigantes y animales extraños. Las nubes atajaban la luz solar, convirtiendo el paisaje en una pintura tenebrosa y gris, sin esperanza. Las cosas se tornaban oscuras para el mundo shinobi con la captura de ocho bijus. El _amanecer_ rojo muy pronto se alzaría en su máximo esplendor y nadie lo podría detener. Ni siquiera la muerte de Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu y Deidara.

Era imposible detener los acontecimientos ahora que se sabía quién era el que estaba detrás de la máscara. Kisame sonrió cuando observó el rostro blanco de Uchiha Madara. Sus ojos rojos prometían destrucción y eso es lo que Kisame quería. Que ardiera el mundo, que se quemara. Y él quería arder con él, estallar como una bomba, sentir que estaba vivo una vez más.

La traición de su aldea. La liberación de la chica de Konoha. La muerte de Itachi.

Todo eso le había afectado. Eran sus tres cicatrices, pero las ocultó perfectamente detrás de una sonrisa diabólica, luciendo sus filosos dientes de tiburón. Era mejor así. En el mundo ninja si alguien veía una minúscula debilidad en ti, estabas muerto.

Ahora estaba solo.

Él y sus pensamientos escondidos en lo profundo de su ser.

Caminaba lentamente con Samehada muy silenciosa colgada tras su espalda. Podía escuchar sus propias pisadas, escuchar su respiración, sentía lo solo que estaba. La única manera de sentirse acompañado era en el fragor de la batalla, o en los brazos de alguna mujer, pero eso último sería muy difícil de conseguir ya que todas las mujeres con las que trató de estar lo rechazaron. A pesar de ello, él mismo se había pagado algunas noches con mujeres sin patria, libres. Aun así se había sentido solo y vacío en esas ocasiones. Y cuando ellas se iban, la soledad abría más grande el hueco invisible que se apoderaba de su interior, diciéndole que ninguna era su _Hinata_.

Nadie se quedaba con él.

* * *

 **o**

* * *

 **S** in rastro de Uchiha Sasuke. Habían llegado demasiado tarde.

Hinata observó que el lugar estaba en ruinas, excepto por una pared donde estaba marcado el símbolo del clan Uchiha, el famoso abanico bicolor. Levantó los ojos y se encontró con un Naruto triste y frustrado. Nuevamente estaba a punto de alcanzar a Sasuke, y éste se escapaba en microsegundos. Caminó hacia Naruto y le puso una mano sobre el hombro, el rubio volteó a verla, la vio a los ojos, encontrándose azul y lila. Naruto le sonrió débilmente, se quitó la mano de Hinata con suavidad y le dio un apretoncito en señal de cariño para después alejarse de sus compañeros y emprender la vuelta a Konoha.

De repente sintió que Kiba le dejaba caer un brazo sobre sus hombros y se acercaba a su oído.

―Vas por buen camino –le susurró.

―K… kiba-kun –se sonrojó súbitamente y se alejó de él. El Inuzuka soltó una pequeña risita.

―Bien, equipo –habló Kakashi –Démosle alcance a Naruto o el tonto nos dejará atrás.

Kakashi empezó a correr tras su alumno, seguido de Sakura y Yamato. El Aburame se les unió en seguida, al igual que Kiba y Akamaru. Hinata se quedó sola con Sai, éste le sonrió falsamente y con la cabeza le indicó que avanzara ella primero. Hinata solo asintió y empezó a correr. Por otro lado Sai la observó alejarse y luego volteó hacia atrás, entrecerrando los ojos como si intentara ver algo a lo lejos.

 _"Tal vez solo es mi imaginación"_ , se dijo a sí mismo y se apresuró a reagruparse con el equipo.

A lo lejos, un clon de agua parecía haber observado la situación. Parecía haber contemplado a una chica de cabellera azulina. Los siguió sigilosamente, cuidando que su chakra no lo delatara. Los observó acampar en el bosque. Hinata era toda sonrisas para el rubio. Kisame sintió la inmensa necesidad de tener a Samehada en sus manos para poder matar al ojiazul de manera violenta y sanguinaria.

A Hinata le había tocado la primera guardia de la noche. Kisame pensó que estaría sola, pero no. El tonto ninja copia; Hatake Kakashi, se mantuvo sentado a un lado de ella platicando amenamente. Observaba que de vez en cuando la jovencita Hyuga sonreía a Kakashi. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ese idiota de Kakashi? Kisame, a lo lejos, quería atacar de frente.

―Maldito hijo de… agh –gruñía por lo bajo –Ojalá no pases de esta misión, Hatake. Ojalá que te caigas en un pozo y te rompas el cuello, pequeño bastardo.

Finalmente después de como una hora Kakashi fue a dormirse y dejó a Hinata en paz. Kisame pudo respirar más tranquilo cuando ella estuvo sola.

Entretanto, Hinata bostezó largo y tendido. Estaba cansada así que se talló los ojos y bebió agua de su cantimplora, echándose un poco en el rostro. Observó a su alrededor, todos sus amigos estaban dormidos. Estaba feliz de poder regresar a ser una kunoichi en servicio. Después de unos días se había despejado la mente, tanto que se sentía renovada.

Escuchó algo cayendo sobre su cabeza y Hinata activó su Byakugan de inmediato, se puso en pie y en seguida se alejó. Lo único que estaba cayendo era un papel. Hinata lo reconoció como un papel bomba. Cerró los ojos, le iba a explotar en la cara. Con el paso de los segundos no sintió su cara chamuscada así que abrió sus bellas orbes, comprobando que el papel bomba estaba en el suelo. Pudo leer algo en él. Rápidamente volteó a todos lados para saber si alguien estaba cerca. No había nadie.

Picó el papel bomba varias veces con una rama larga y éste no explotó. Siguió tranquilamente tirado. Dudosa, Hinata recogió el papel con sus dedos y leyó: _"Hola, Hinata. ¿Qué se trae Kakashi contigo?"_. La Hyuga frunció el ceño y volteó hacia sus compañeros de equipo para ver se alguno le estaba haciendo algún tipo de broma, pero todos estaban profundamente dormidos. Observó el papel con más cuidado y se dio cuenta que esa caligrafía ya la conocía. Era idéntica a las notas en Konoha.

―¿Quién es? –preguntó girando sobre sí misma para ver todo el bosque –¿Quién eres? Muéstrate.

A modo de respuesta sintió que algo le caía sobre la cabeza. Hinata se espantó por un momento pero después vio que se trataba de una nueva nota.

 _"¿Ya te olvidaste de mí, pequeño dulce?"._

Hinata ladeó la cabeza, confundida. Solo faltó un segundo para que su cerebro recordara quién era el único que la había llamado así. Su estado en alerta e incluso su Byakugan se evaporaron. Intentó decir algo más pero cuando abrió la boca no le salieron las palabras. Se quedó paralizada y aturdida.

Abrió los ojos como platos. El dueño de las anteriores notas era el mismo, lo que quería decir que _"él"_ estuvo en Konoha, en el hospital… en su propia habitación. Sintió que por detrás alguien le estrujaba suavemente el brazo. Una mano grande, de dedos un poco rasposos. Conocía perfectamente ese tacto. Ella pensó que sí, pero la verdad es que nunca lo había olvidado. Nunca había olvidado nada de él. Solamente lo había bloqueado. Pero ahora las notas y esa mano tocándole el brazo habían quebrado ese bloqueo, dando acceso directo a recuerdos y sensaciones.

Hinata apretó las manos en puños y tensó su mandíbula. Kisame estaba detrás de ella. Justo detrás de su espalda. Solo tenía que dar media vuelta para volver a ver al hombre alto que la había besado hace mucho. Podría ver de nuevo su piel azul, sus dientes afilados, sus extrañas agallas en los laterales de su rostro, sus ojos de tiburón. Quería escuchar su voz soplando un aliento cálido sobre sus labios. Solo tenía que voltear.

Hinata giró rápidamente y se llevó una gran sorpresa. No había nada allí. El toque en su brazo había desaparecido en cuanto había empezado a voltearse. Miró, perturbada, a todos lados. Activó su Byakugan incluso. Nada. Nada. Nada.

―Ki… Kisame-san –susurró frustrada, temblando, nerviosa –Kisame-san –volvió a llamarlo con su dulce voz –Déjame v-verte.

Se tocó el brazo con una mano, justo donde sintió que él ponía su mano. Cerró los ojos e imaginó que él estaba ahí, con ella, diciéndole _dulce_ y _quédate conmigo_.

Su corazón ya no estaba en paz.

* * *

 **o**

* * *

 **Semanas después…**

 **―** ¿Por qué sigo haciendo clones para verla? –se molestó Kisame rascándose la nuca, hablando en voz alta mientras la información de su clon le indicó que cuando el ataque de Pain llegó a Konoha y el pelinaranja apresó a Uzumaki Naruto, fue precisamente Hinata quien se interpuso, arriesgando su propia vida –Pero qué idiota –masculló al ver en su mente la declaración de Hinata hacia el rubio.

 _"Daisuki"._

Kisame cerró los ojos con fuerza y resbaló su espalda contra el tronco de un árbol hasta llegar a sentarse en la tierra.

―Que la mierda, seguro que ya ni me recuerda –se quejó levemente al tiempo en que se pasaba una mano por el cabello. No supo exactamente qué sentía en ese momento, si rabia, odio, desesperación, soledad, o la patética conjunción de todo eso.

No lo entendía. La chica Hyuga había sabido cómo meterse entre su cerebro y anidar en él. No sabía cómo sacarla de ahí, lo había intentado tanto que acabó rindiéndose y dejarla hacer lo que quisiera con su cabeza. Ahora; acostado sobre el pasto y con el manto estelar cubriéndolo pensó en qué pasaría si la Cuarta guerra shinobi diera inicio y todos murieran menos Hinata y él.

Sonrió ampliamente y luego se encajó sus filosos dientes en su labio inferior hasta hacerlos sangrar profusamente para no pensar en ella por medio del dolor.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 ** _La bestia regresó por mí, parte II_**

 **.**

* * *

 **S** iempre recordaría la vez que los hermanos le cortaron el cuello de tajo con su poderoso Lariat, a pesar de que él estaba observando dentro de Samehada al clon de Zetsu morir con un estilo profesional y dramático. De ser él quien estuviera en esa situación, probablemente estaría tranquilo porque esa era una heroica manera de morir. Hablarían de él en cuentos de miedo y canciones.

Si supieran que el plan era esconderse en Samehada desde un principio. Nadie pudo ver a través de sus intenciones. Cuando menos se dieron cuenta, el monstruo azul ya estaba dentro de la espada, sonriendo ampliamente. Mientras tanto, otro clon de agua ya se movía en la búsqueda de Hyuga Hinata; su eterna jaula.

* * *

 **o**

* * *

 **N** eji la observó fijamente entre la noche estrellada. Hinata estaba diferente. Se veía más fuerte y hermosa en su uniforme estándar como ninja de Konoha. Su largo cabello ondeaba con el viento y al castaño le dieron ganas de tocarlo. De pronto Hinata volteó hacia él y Neji se sobresaltó un poco.

―¿Neji-niisan? –dijo con su voz angelical.

―Es mi turno de hacer guardia, Hinata-sama –sonrió de medio lado y le tocó un hombro –Usted vaya a descansar, parece agotada.

―¿El arroyo que encontraste está hacia el este? –inquirió, señalando la localización.

―Sí. Si va ducharse procure no tardar mucho, no me gustaría preocuparme.

―No te preocupes, seré rápida –le prometió y luego se alejó entre los árboles del bosque.

Neji se quedó haciendo guardia con el Byakugan en su lugar. Parecía ser una noche tranquila hasta que sintió una astilla de chakra. Se giró rápidamente con el Juken preparado para impactar, pero en cambio sintió algo insertándose detrás de su cabeza, justo en el punto ciego del Byakugan.

El genio Hyuga cayó inconsciente sobre el suelo, sin siquiera percatarse de qué había pasado.

* * *

 **o**

* * *

 **K** isame respiró pesadamente cuando sintió un sabor metálico entre la lengua. Escupió sangre. Jamás pensó que el idiota verde con corte de hongo pudiera ser tan fuerte. Él se autoproclamaba la bestia verde de Konoha. Ahora se arrepentía de haberlo subestimado. Si tan solo estuviera peleando un clon en su lugar y el original estuviera en búsqueda de la princesa del Byakugan…

Pero no valía la pena lamentarse. Ahora no.

Estaba debilitado.

* * *

 **o**

* * *

 **E** l clon de agua se paró en seco, sintiendo un dolor agudo en el pecho. Se llevó una mano para intentar calmar su dolor pero sin previo aviso se vino abajo, cayendo sobre sus rodillas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Sentía que algo andaba mal con su cuerpo original. El dolor pasó unos segundos después y Kisame miró hacia el cielo.

Cualquier cosa que hubiera sido no parecía prometer algo bueno.

Se levantó para darse prisa y encontrarla. Presentía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

* * *

 **o**

* * *

 **E** l bosque parecía peligroso de un momento a otro. Las hojas se movieron por un suave viento que provocó que el cuerpo de Hinata tiritara de frío al salir del agua fresca. Se apresuró a ponerse la ropa, pues siempre que se duchaba a la intemperie sentía que alguien la estaba espiando. Desde pequeña había crecido con ese miedo. Con ambas manos le dio vuelta a su largo cabello para escurrirle el agua que sobraba. Ahora ya limpia se dispuso a volver al campamento. Mientras caminaba observó que había unas nubes sospechosas en el cielo oscuro. Esperaba que no fuese a llover. El tipo de clima húmedo no era amigo de los campamentos.

―Hinata –aquella voz la hizo estremecerse. La piel se le puso de gallina con solo escucharlo. Se giró hacia atrás rápidamente y no vio nada. Volteó para todos lados en busca del propietario de esa voz, pero no encontró nada. Su corazón latía desbocado, tan fuerte que Hinata pensó que se le iba a salir por la boca –Hinata –escuchó otra vez. Activó el Byakugan en seguida y se encontró con un chakra denso frente a ella, pero sobre las ramas fuertes de un árbol. Hinata desactivó su dojutsu y entonces se percató de la figura alta que portaba una capa con nubes rojas. No cabía duda. Era Kisame. Hoshigaki Kisame ―Yo –saludó él con su rostro inexpresivo. No sonreía pero tampoco tenía el ceño fruncido. Hinata no podía dictaminar si aquél encuentro era bueno o malo.

El shinobi bajó al suelo de un salto. Aterrizó sobre sus dos piernas, flexionando ligeramente las rodillas. Por un momento se quedó quieto. Hinata comprobó que seguía siendo tan alto como musculoso, pero hubo algo que le llamó la atención. Samehada no iba con él. Aquel detalle perdió importancia cuando el ninja renegado dio un paso hacia ella. Al verlo caminar Hinata sintió una incertidumbre recorrerle el cuerpo. Sin poder detenerse cayó de bruces contra el suelo ante tal impresión de tenerlo frente a ella, a tan solo unos pasos de distancia.

Kisame llegó hasta ella, la miró desde arriba en un gesto despectivo y luego, mágicamente, le ofreció su mano azul y grande. Los ojos de Hinata temblaron.

―No te haré daño –le dijo con voz monótona.

Hinata observó su rostro azul demoniaco. Repasó sus ojos de tiburón, sus prominentes agallas, su piel tersa. A su memoria recordó la ocasión en que él la beso y también cuando fue gentil para cuidarla de la fiebre que le había aquejado en la guarida de Akatsuki.

La Hyuga dirigió su mano temblorosa hacia la de Kisame con lentitud. El hombre sintió los finos dedos de Hinata recorrer su palma con inseguridad. La estiró con cuidado para ayudarla a levantarse y después la soltó.

―Así que finalmente la Cuarta guerra se hizo realidad, ¿eh? –opinó Kisame –Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo. ¿Sabes? No vas a morir. No puedo decirte lo que yo sé, pero te aseguro que después de que esta guerra termine vivirás felizmente –se colocó los brazos detrás de la nuca y observó las copas de los árboles –El mundo que viene es… perfecto. Es puro –sonrió –Como tú –la observó.

Hinata sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban con tan solo una mirada del Hoshigaki.

―¿Has estado bien durante todo este tiempo? –inquirió.

Hinata parpadeó un par de veces ante la pregunta y luego se limitó a dar un asentimiento.

―Vamos, habla un poco más. Pensé que éramos cercanos –se rió ligeramente. Parecía estar de buen humor. Caminó un poco y se dejó caer sobre el pasto, recargando su espalda contra un grueso roble. Lanzó un suspiro cuando se quitó la capa de Akatsuki –¿Te digo un secreto? –la contempló toda confundida. Hinata solo asintió silenciosamente, como una ratita frente a un león. Kisame alzó una mano y con un dedo le indicó que se acercara. Con pasos cortos e indecisos Hinata llegó hasta él para escuchar –Voy a morir –susurró en voz baja mientras sonreía –Voy a morir, _dulce_.

Cuando terminó de decirle eso, Hinata automáticamente desechó sus palabras. Era mentira de Hoshigaki Kisame. Él no podía morir. Lo apodaban el biju sin cola por la cantidad de chakra que tenía. Además lo tenía en frente y no se veía para nada lastimado. Al contrario, estaba sin un solo rasguño. Hinata pensó que solo intentaba hacerse el gracioso.

―Hazme un favor –le pidió Kisame.

―¿C-cuál? –su labio inferior tembló notoriamente.

―Sé mía. Aquí y ahora –habló decidido, con el tono de voz muy firme –No me queda mucho tiempo. Responde sí o no. Si dices que sí, entonces será un buen recuerdo, si dices que no, entonces será un buen recuerdo a fuerzas.

Hinata abrió grandes los ojos. Los dedos de sus manos temblaron involuntariamente. En seguida cayó de rodillas frente a Hoshigaki Kisame. Ella se autoproclamó loca. Su mente decía que gritara y atrajera a los miembros de su campamento. Su corazón le indicaba que le diera un beso a ese hombre azul.

―K… Kisame-s-an – tartamudeó.

―Vaya, aun te acuerdas de mi nombre. Qué bueno, porque te haré gritarlo –esta vez le enseñó una sonrisa ladina.

Kisame le extendió nuevamente la mano.

En el interior de la joven, mente y corazón pelearon. Pero la mente siempre resultaba débil frente al corazón.

Hinata elevó su mano y tomó la de Kisame.

El miembro de Akatsuki lejos de mofarse de su victoria se mantuvo serio, con una especie de nostalgia taladrando sus ojos.

Ella, una joven de pocos años, bella como una luna en el cielo estaba aceptando estar con una bestia como él. No sabía por qué, y no se iba a detener para averiguarlo.

La respiración de Hinata estaba descontrolada. Sí tenía miedo, pero no de él, sino a lo que pudiera pasar. Tenía miedo de sentir.

―Hace t-tiempo… en el bosque… ¿e-era usted? –se atrevió a preguntar, temiendo molestarlo.

―Algo así –le acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y luego, con las yemas de sus dedos le hizo una caricia en la mejilla –Bebé, sé que no fui muy amable en nuestro último encuentro –bajó la mirada –No me siento orgulloso de eso. Yo solo intentaba que… que te fueras. Por tu bien.

―S-sí… c-creo que l-lo comprendo. Yo no… no qu-quería irme –su voz se atragantaba, rehuía a salir, pero Hinata la hacía salir, aunque fuera entre tartamudeos. Kisame la observó sorprendido por su confesión. En verdad ella no había querido irse de su lado.

La mano de Kisame abandonó su mejilla para posicionarse detrás de su cuello.

―¿Qué… va a ha-hacerme? –preguntó asustada.

A modo de respuesta y aprovechando que ella estaba de rodillas frente a él, Kisame colocó su mano libre en una mejilla de Hinata y estampó sus labios contra los de ella. Hinata volvió a probar su sal y cerró los ojos para perderse en el olor a mar. Kisame le mordió el labio accidentalmente en su emoción y luego probó el sabor de su sangre, acción que lo distrajo un poco. Abrió los ojos y observó que los de ella estaban cerrados, no parecía estar alterada por la anterior herida. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos de tiburón y trasladó su mano del cuello de Hinata hacia la espalda baja de ella para eliminar esos treinta centímetros y pegarla con él de una vez.

A partir de ahí un baile cándido comenzó.

Hoshigaki Kisame ya no era un criminal de rango S, no era un espadachín sangriento, y Hyuga Hinata no era la heredera del clan, no era la princesa del Byakugan ni pertenecía a Konoha ni a nadie. Eran libres.

Kisame se quitó la capa y la tiró al suelo, ésta cayó extendida sobre el césped frío. Hinata iba a recostarse pero él la detuvo del brazo y en un movimiento rápido le bajó el cierre de su chaleco estándar color verde. Al descubierto quedó su blusa de red negra, inmediatamente Hinata se sonrojó, empezó a respirar nerviosamente. Kisame se percató de ello así que la soltó y él mismo se quitó su camisa con rapidez, aventándola a un lado. Los ojos de Hinata pudieron volver a ver ese torso desnudo ancho y bien formado. No cabía duda de que él era más alto y musculoso que ella, eso la hacía sentirse pequeña y frágil, eso le gustaba. Observó que el Hoshigaki se desabrochaba el cinturón de su pantalón y Hinata no pudo sostener su mirada, volteó hacia otra parte.

―Por favor, quítate la blusa –le pidió él en un susurro.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior para que el dolor la distrajera y que el nerviosismo la dejase en paz por un momento. Por un instante se preguntó qué rayos estaba haciendo en mitad del bosque con un criminal de rango S, con un Akatsuki. Aquella duda se vio eliminada cuando sintió las manos de Kisame entre su cintura, levantándole la blusa de un tirón.

―Esp… espera –se quejó, avergonzada. Se abrazó a sí misma.

―Quítatelo –le indicó Kisame mirando hacia otra parte –quítate el… tú sabes qué. Debes hacerlo tú.

―N-no mire…

―Rápido, no tengo mucho tiempo –observó el cielo. Hinata se preguntó por qué siempre hacía eso. Finalmente se deshizo del sostén blanco. Apenas había terminado cuando Kisame la empujó de los hombros hacia el suelo.

Hinata sintió que su espalda desnuda caía sobre la capa negra de nubes rojas. Con rapidez se cruzó de brazos para cubrirse. Observó que Kisame se acercaba, inclinándose sobre ella. Se vieron a los ojos un momento y luego el hombre azul se quitó la banda ninja, tirándola a un lado.

―No te escondas de mí –le dijo él, tomando las manos de la joven –No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte –estiró las manos de ella y las colocó a sus costados, contra el suelo. Hinata se sonrojó abruptamente y respiró con dificultad, pero fue el que Kisame la viera a los ojos lo que hizo que finalmente se calmara y dejara de sentirse tan nerviosa.

No era ningún secreto que los hombres de Konoha y de otras aldeas siempre se fijaban en los atributos que poseía, alguna vez incluso Kiba y Shino habían tenido problemas con algunos shinobis con tal de defenderla. Pensó que Kisame sería igual, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al comprobar que sus ojos estaban concentrados en la cara de ella.

Cuando Kisame le liberó las manos, la Hyuga no se molestó en levantar sus brazos. El Hoshigaki se aproximó a su cuerpo, sintió los dedos de él viajando por detrás de su cintura con suma lentitud. Hinata se estremeció. La mano libre de Kisame estaba contra el suelo.

―Hinata… dolerá al principio –le advirtió.

―Lo sé –aceptó con valentía.

Con la mirada le preguntó que si estaba lista, ella levantó sus brazos y le rodeó el cuello en respuesta, abrazándolo.

Hinata cerró los ojos con fuerza y exhaló su aliento en mitad de la noche fría. Un agudo dolor de desgarre interno le hizo casi llorar, pero solo había sido un instante porque de repente sintió como si le hubieran nacido alas de la espalda y que lentamente flotaba con aras de llegar al cielo. No se sentía ella misma, era una sensación que nunca había experimentado y que realmente no sabría cómo describirla. Advirtió la mano de Kisame que estaba tras su cintura la obligaba a pegarse más a él, si eso era posible. Le pareció que cada poro de su piel se encendía de manera estridente y mágica.

Kisame, el dueño de la situación, siempre fue sutil. Iba con sencillez y luego terminaba más enredado entre Hinata que hace un momento. No se cansaba y ella tampoco. Si él utilizara toda su fuerza seguramente Hinata terminaría muerta, pero en esa ocasión especial se sentía débil y sin ganas de ponerse creativo. Era ella, era la dulce y suave Hinata quien estaba debajo de él, la primera que le interesaba, que no le tenía miedo y que además estaba con él por voluntad propia.

Cuando percibió que el cansancio se hizo presente en los ojos de Hinata, Kisame abandonó el acto y se dejó caer a un lado de ella. Acostados boca arriba miraron la luna y se dieron cuenta de que ya estaba muy alta. No sabían cuánto tiempo había pasado, pues las horas se les habían ido como arena fina entre los dedos. Hinata aun sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago cuando miraba a Kisame de reojo y descubría que éste también la estaba observando.

―¿Por qué lo hiciste? –le preguntó Kisame, de repente.

La chica de los ojos blancos no le contestó, sino que se concentró en el cielo oscuro y pronunció la primera palabra que le vino a la mente.

― _Aishiteru_.

Kisame abrió de más sus párpados al escuchar esa palabra. Volteó hacia Hinata y ésta se encontraba girándose para acostarse de lado, dándole la espalda. Decir _Aishiteru_ era más fuerte que _Daisuki_.

Fijó sus ojos de tiburón en la espalda nívea de ella y le dieron ganas de dibujarle medias lunas con sus dedos. Puso un brazo sobre la cadera de Hinata y sintió el calor de ella. No se resistió y la abrazó por detrás.

―Hinata… gracias.

Kisame sonrió de medio lado… la chica se había quedado con él.

Estaba feliz.

Había sido una buena noche.

Estaba realmente feliz.

* * *

 **o**

* * *

 **E** l cantar de un par de pájaros madrugadores la despertó abruptamente. Hinata abrió los ojos como platos y vio que estaba tirada en el bosque oscuro. Sintió una ráfaga de viento en su hombro y tembló. Entonces miró hacia abajo y se encontró cobijada con una parte de una capa negra de nubes rojas. En su memoria empezaron a desfilar pequeños flashes de lo que había pasado hace unas horas. Por acto reflejo se volteó hacia atrás para comprobar que no fuera un sueño. Y no lo era.

Ahí estaba Kisame volteado de lado y profundamente dormido detrás de ella. Al verlo, Hinata no pudo reprimir una leve sonrisa de ternura. Ese hombre la había amado tan dulcemente la noche anterior.

―¿Kisame-san? –Lo movió un poco para despertarlo –Kisame-san, es de madrugada, a-alguien podría v-vernos –se quitó el brazo pesado de su cadera y se volteó hacia él –¿Kisame-san? –lo observó pálido y muy dormido, se veía tan en paz… pero aun así Hinata sintió un miedo recorrerle el cuerpo, recordando lo frío que se había sentido su brazo contra su piel, aunque atribuyó eso inmediatamente a que él era un ninja usuario del agua, ellos comúnmente eran de piel fría –¿Kisame-san? –su voz se halló temblorosa al final de pronunciar el nombre del monstruo azul. Se llevó las manos a la boca para tapar un grito. Su pecho fornido no parecía moverse –No –dijo con la mano contra sus labios. Estaba inerte –No, no, no –Sintió que los ojos le ardían. Entonces se abalanzo hacia él y tocó su frente y mejillas. Estaban heladas como el hielo. Tocó sus brazos, su pecho. Tomó el pulso de su muñeca gruesa. No había pulso. No había vida en ese cuerpo – ¡Kisame-san! ¡Kisame-san! ¡Kisame-san! ¡Despierta! –Hinata gritó frenética, con el rostro crispado de horror. Había dormido con un muerto abrazándola – Por Rikudo… Kisa… Kisame… Kisame –lloró, dejó que las lágrimas recorrieran su rostro blanco. Le tomó una mano y le dio un beso. Lo empujó para dejarlo boca arriba y luego se recostó junto a él nuevamente, descansando su cabeza contra el pecho inmóvil de Kisame. Y como ella era un alma frágil que lloraba hasta porque una flor se marchitaba, lloró por él, por Hoshigaki Kisame, el tiburón, el biju sin cola, el monstruo azul.

Kisame murió a su lado y ella no pudo ni siquiera percatarse de ello para estar con él en su último aliento de vida. Lo dejó morir solo. Más adelante, ese sería uno de los momentos más difíciles de olvidar en la vida de Hyuga Hinata; la princesa que alguna vez amó un poco a una bestia.

Se vistió rápidamente y pensó en regresar a su campamento y pedir ayuda. Pero ella misma tenía conocimientos de ninja médico. A sus ojos, él ya llevaba muerto un par de horas. Aquél pensamiento la hizo gemir de dolor, llorando. Se mordió la mano para no ser escuchada. Se preguntaba una y otra vez qué debía hacer.

Y de pronto… agua.

Agua roja.

El cuerpo de Kisame se deshizo en agua roja.

* * *

 **o**

* * *

 ** _Últimos momentos de Kisame…_**

Puede sentirla. Uno sabe cuando la muerte le asecha de cerca y a él le tenía en la mira desde hace mucho. Tiene miedo de algo tan natural como es la muerte. Le teme porque no sabe qué es lo que hay detrás, no sabe si le espera un cielo o el fuego eterno que le quemará las entrañas por el resto de la eternidad. Teme irse del lado de la chica que está frente a él. Teme que todo lo que hizo fuese para nada. Le teme a todo en esos momentos, al aire, al bosque, a todo menos a esa persona.

Se cierne contra ella y la abraza un poco más fuerte. Puede sentir lo cálida que está, eso solo quiere decir que él se está enfriando, que está abandonando este mundo. Él se va, y no puede evitarlo. No puede retener más vida.

Ya no siente dolor. Ni soledad. Ni odio. Las mentiras ya no le importan. Lo que fue y lo que pudo ser ha perdido sentido. Lo único invaluable eran esos últimos segundos de vida que le restaban. Y estaba cómodo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Estaba con una mujer que no lo había rechazado. Había estado con ella y no se había sentido solo.

No. No estaba solo. Se permitió elevar una comisura de sus labios para sonreír débilmente. Con la poca fuerza que le queda se obliga a levantar el brazo y lo coloca en la delgada cintura. Sus ojos que se abren y se cierran pueden contemplar borrosamente el cuello blanco de ella, y algunos mechones de cabello que le cubren el oído. Hinata es bonita, se permite pensar, tan bonita como un día soleado. Le hubiera gustado redimirse y ser su sol. Le hubiera gustado ser un hombre normal, con la piel blanca u oscura, pero no del color azul bestial, hubiera estado bien no tener esos ojos feos y raros, los cambiaría hasta por los más corrientes, y una nariz recta y varonil, un mentón cuadrado, unos dientes normales…

No. Estaba pensando en tonterías ante la muerte. Volvió a ver el cuello de Hinata. Ella parecía dormir plácidamente.

 _"Pequeño dulce… me hubiera gustado estar contigo más tiempo"_ , pensaba, _"pero… no puedo. Vive, cariño, vive feliz en esta nueva era de paz. A ver cuánto dura"_ , sonrió burlonamente y sintió que la sangre se le atoraba en la garganta, sintió que sus órganos internos colapsaban, que se detenían para siempre, _"Vive, pequeño dulce, en este mundo; un mundo sin mentiras"_.

Sintió que ella despertaba de su letargo y escuchó su llanto, pero no podía hacer nada para abrir los ojos. De pronto sintió que su cuerpo se desvanecía, que se convertía en agua libre.

* * *

 **o**

* * *

 **L** os momentos acontecidos del clon de agua empezaron a llegar en la mente del cuerpo real de Hoshigaki Kisame. Sintió la piel de Hinata entre sus dedos, podía incluso recordar su fresco aroma, la suavidad de sus labios, y sentía las manos de ella sobre su cuerpo. Al último escuchó los sollozos de ella por él.

La tonta chica incluso había llorado por alguien tan terrible como Hoshigaki Kisame. De algún modo eso le escoció los ojos ligeramente.

Ahí, frente a la bestia verde de Konoha, Naruto, el tipo de la madera, el de los lentes oscuros que quería leer los secretos de su mente y el Hachibi, protegido por la barrera de agua con sus tiburones jugueteando a su alrededor… ahí sonrió.

No a ellos sino a sus últimos recuerdos.

Itachi sonreía en su memoria.

Hinata yacía llorando por él en algún lugar de un bosque.

Nadie jamás se enteraría que consideró a Itachi su mejor amigo. Nadie jamás sabría que una vez amo a una joven Kunoichi de Konoha.

Al final la muerte ya no lo asustaba. Estaba feliz. Iba a ser libre. Libre de tantas injusticias, de muertes, libre de Samehada y su poder, de las ataduras de Akatsuki, libre del mundo shinobi podrido. Libre de toda culpa. La bestia verde de Konoha volvería a olvidarlo, así como todos en el mundo a quienes conoció. Con el paso de los años él ya no existiría más.

La única que lo recordaría iba a ser Hinata. Y estaba bien con eso. Era más que suficiente. Más de lo que merecía.

Sus tiburones parecían contrariados pero obedecieron la orden de su amo.

Sonrió firmemente, sintiendo la boca llena de sangre.

Sintió los filosos dientes penetrar su carne arrancándole el cuello de tajo, deshaciéndolo en pedazos mientras él revivía en lo que le quedaba de conciencia el momento nítido en que Hyuga Hinata estaba siendo suya.

 _¿Sabes? A veces las circunstancias cambian a las personas._

 _A veces quieres ser algo, pero el mundo se empeña en que desistas._

 _Yo desistí._

 _Espero que tú no hagas lo mismo._

* * *

 **Si has llegado hasta aquí gracias por leer, y si dejas un review ya sabes que te amo y que contesto por MP.**

 **Respecto al capítulo: Dejé entrever al principio que algunos piensan que Hinata miente y otros consideran extraña su actitud. Como pudieron notar me apegué lo más que pude a los acontecimientos del manga, se puede ver ahí una colección extensa de escenas, espero no haberlas revuelto. Como Kisame muere en el manga, pues quise hacerlo aquí también pero de una forma digamos _"feliz",_ donde él muere querido. Hay un tiempo bastante largo entre el regreso de Hinata a Konoha y el reencuentro con Kisame, por eso puse una separación larga. Y por si no lo captaron, sí, Kisame siempre hacía clones para verla. **

**Cualquier duda, corrección u opinión la pueden incluir en un comentario. Y sí, hay quinto capítulo. Ustedes se preguntarán qué más podría pasar en el quinto capítulo después de este quebradero de corazones… bueno, déjenme sorprenderlas y utilizar mi imaginación, jaja, me pondré creativa y dramática. Mientras tanto, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿ustedes qué piensen que pase en el epílogo? (no se aceptan revueltas con antorchas ni kunais ni shurikens, la autora aún tiene fics por actualizar, piense en eso), :B**

 **Una cosita antes de irme, por favor no sean malas y vayan a mi perfil para que contesten la encuesta que tengo :D**

* * *

 _Nos leemos luego… si tú quieres._


	5. La bestia vive en mí

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Summary:** La bestia la atrapó, la besó, y luego la liberó. Pero en el proceso, ambos quedaron marcados. /—Yo no miento –dijo la muchacha. —Lo sé, por eso nunca te dejaré ir. Porque tú eres mi única verdad. / KisaHina.

 **Notas:** Les traigo el cierre de este raro fic que protagonizan Kisame y Hinata. Les doy las gracias por leer y apoyar esta historia con sus siempre lindos comentarios. La imagen de la portada no es mía, la ha hecho _Diana Marcela-Akemi_ , la pueden encontrar completa en mi Facebook.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Este capítulo puede resultar incómodo por sus escenas. Intento de aborto, muerte de un personaje. Si continúan leyendo es bajo su responsabilidad.

 **Muchas gracias a las personas que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme un bonito comentario. Los leo todos y me encantan todos. En verdad se los agradezco MUCHO :)**

 **Carolina15234 K.H**

 **wichipown**

 **CassioBlack**

 **RankaxAlto**

 **Alexa Acevedo**

 **fadebila**

 **MagicalImli**

 **kandiliz25**

 **Nanistis**

 **Zumekqi**

 **Guest Jun12**

 **Tobi Uchiha-chan**

 **angel maria 15**

 **Mimi Tachikawa08**

 **Verengena 20**

 **Mafelone**

 **Diana Marcela-Akemi**

 **Ashabi**

 **DaniUchiha16**

 **Les dejo con el final.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Un mundo sin mentiras**

 **Capítulo 5: La bestia vive en mí**

* * *

 **D** esorientada. Lejos de él y su sangre.

Con la mente hecha nudos, Hinata caminó a través del bosque. El cielo estaba aclarándose, tenía una molesta luz blanca que lastimaba los ojos de cualquiera. Llegó al campamento ninja con pasos lentos y un poco descoordinados, con la mirada perdida. Neji corrió tan solo verla.

―Hinata-sama, prepárese. En diez minutos salimos al campo de batalla –Le anunció con el ceño fruncido. Parecía preocupado pero no mostró estar al tanto de su desaparición nocturna. De hecho, nadie se había enterado. Todos realizaban sus tareas con normalidad. Su primo estaba ocupado y se alejó de ella.

La joven los observó dolida. Algún descuidado pasó por su lado y la empujó del hombro. Hinata se sintió un objeto inanimado y sin importancia. Algo que sobraba, algo superfluo.

" _No me queda mucho tiempo"_ , repetía Kisame la noche anterior. Ahora comprendía el significado de aquellas palabras. Pero se había tratado de un clon, o eso creía ella. De ser así, ¿por qué había salido sangre del cuerpo? Hinata se abrazó a sí misma en un intento de reconfortarse. Tenía que olvidar. Había en frente de ella una guerra qué ganar.

―¿Hinata? –Entre el barullo, Kiba se detuvo para observarla con una ceja enarcada –. ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí parada? Toma tus armas.

La pobre niña lo miró con sus ojos vacíos y se obligó a asentir con la cabeza lo más firme que pudo. Fue al lugar donde había dejado sus pertenencias y tomó su kit de armas ninja, amarrándolo en su pierna. Parecía un ser autómata, sin vida. Pero sabía qué hacer.

" _¡Tienes que hacerlo, tienes que hacerlo!"_ se gritó en su fuero interno, _"¡Vamos, tonta, toma tus armas y ve!"_.

Las dudas no dejaban de taladrarle el cerebro. ¿Estaba realmente muerto? Su clon había explotado en sangre. ¿Eso significaba que el cuerpo original estaba mal? Intentó rememorar las clases de academia con Iruka-sensei. Nada le vino a la mente.

Escuchó a los shinobis alzar sus gritos de guerra. Todos corrieron hacia un punto determinado. Hinata fue la última en salir del campamento y correr con ellos.

Qué difícil sería pelear en esa guerra con toda su fuerza sin saber si Kisame estaba vivo o no.

Pero ella se transformó en lo que realmente era, una kunoichi de Konoha, además había una guerra que ganar. Dar pasos inseguros no era opción. Hinata frunció el ceño y corrió más rápido y más rápido, como si al hacerlo se alejara considerablemente de sus recuerdos azules.

* * *

 **o**

* * *

 **L** a cuarta guerra shinobi había terminado. Dos días y dos noches fue la duración de la misma. Dos días y dos noches con el corazón dividido entre la muerte repentina de su primo Neji, la victoria de Naruto y la maldita incertidumbre de no saber si Kisame seguía vivo o no.

La tensión le tenía la espalda encorvada, doliéndole fuertemente. Hinata tenía miedo de escuchar tantos nombres de personas muertas. En el recinto especial donde se encontraban los ninjas sobrevivientes de la guerra, la voz de Tsunade anunciaba a los héroes caídos en batalla, entre ellos Nara Shikaku, Akimichi Choza y Yamanaka Inoichi. A su lado, Ino se soltó a llorar amargamente y Hinata le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Después siguió escuchar el nombre de Hyuga Neji. La peliazul se mordió el labio para aguantar el llanto pero no logró contener algunas lágrimas. Estaba sola. Su familia no había querido asistir.

No le gustaba estar en esa reunión donde el consejo de Konoha estaba enlistando a sus muertos. Las personas lloraban y lo único que se respiraba era la sal de las lágrimas. Los sollozos y gemidos de dolor no paraban de escucharse cada segundo. Hinata quería salir de ahí, pero sabía que luego de mencionar a los héroes caídos seguía la lista de los criminales eliminados. Quería estar presente y estar segura.

Cuando se terminó la lista de los héroes de Konoha, la mitad de los presentes se fueron, y otros muchos se retiraron minutos después. Tsunade, con su voz fuerte, seguía leyendo tranquilamente.

 _Kinkaku_

 _Ginkaku_

―¿No te vas? –le preguntó Ino, separándose de ella. Se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano mientras observaba a su amiga, expectante.

 _Zabuza Momochi_

 _Haku_

―M… me voy a q-quedar hasta el final.

 _Salamandra Hanzo_

―¿Por qué? –Pareció reclamarle con la mirada, no la comprendía. ¿Por qué quedarse a escuchar los nombres de esos asesinos? Ino no lograba comprenderlo.

―Por qué… ―Intentó explicarle.

 _Hoshigaki Kisame_

El nombre de él hizo eco en su cabeza.

Hinata se llevó ambas manos a la boca para silenciarse violentamente, su rostro se crispó y se quedó paralizada. Se agachó ligeramente y sin saberlo sus ojos liberaron un montón de lágrimas. Estaba confirmado. Kisame estaba _muerto_. ¡Muerto! El muy cabrón sí había enviado un clon hacia ella, pero ahora sabía con certeza que su original había fallecido en batalla. ¡Kisame muerto! Hinata no podía procesarlo tan fácilmente. Siempre admiró la fuerza y entereza de Kisame, parecía un ser invencible, poderoso. Ahora estaba muerto.

―¿Hinata? –Ino no comprendía lo que le pasaba así que solo se acercó a ella y le brindó el mismo gesto que Hinata le había dado minutos atrás –. Deberíamos salir de aquí. El ambiente ya es demasiado malo. Vamos a que nos dé el sol –La instó.

Hinata se levantó con lentitud. Con los dedos se intentó limpiar las lágrimas y conseguir salir de las filas de sillas abarrotadas. Cuando caminaban por un pasillo se hallaron que Shikamaru era de los pocos que seguía sentado, escuchando con atención y seriedad.

―¿Vas a quedarte aquí? –preguntó Ino a su compañero. El pelinegro solo se encogió de hombros y siguió escuchando. Ino siguió caminando mientras abrazaba a Hinata de lado. Juntas salieron del recinto y el calor del sol les vino bien. Ino suspiró largamente –. Ser huérfana apesta –Finalmente expresó aquella oración que desde hace mucho tiempo quería decir. ¡Sí! ¡Odiaba ser huérfana! Su madre había muerto joven y su padre en la cuarta guerra. No tenía más familia. Había unos cuantos Yamanaka's vivos pero ella no era muy cercana a sus parientes. Estaba sola ahora.

Se sintió mal por Ino, a quien ya no le quedaba ningún familiar. _"Pudo haber estado peor, me pudo pasar a mí también… quedarme sin familia"_ , pensó Hinata. Sin Hiashi o sin Hanabi, sin los dos, incluso sin ella misma. Pero ahí estaba, poniendo un pie delante de otro, sobreviviendo. Decidió dejar de llorar.

―Lo siento, Ino –Le dijo con la voz llorosa.

―Está bien –Caminaba con calma y miraba hacia el frente con esperanza –. Creo que todos estaremos bien. Tenemos que estarlo, somos ninjas. ¿Tú también lo crees, Hinata? –Volteó a verla.

La Hyuga sonrió de medio lado temblorosamente.

―S… sí. Somos ninjas.

Hinata sintió una carga que abrazaba su corazón débil.

* * *

 **o**

* * *

 _ **Meses después…**_

 **A** brió la taza del váter y vomitó copiosamente. Bajó la palanca y después se puso en pie. En el espejo del lavabo vio a una chica ojerosa por algunos largos minutos, intentando descubrir la razón de su palidez y su reciente asco hacia las comidas. Si se quedaba viéndose por el espejo se mareaba y le daban náuseas. Se lavó los dientes con dentífrico. Salió del baño y se detuvo un momento en mitad de su habitación, observando la ventana. Se imaginó a Kisame sentado allí, en el alféizar, mirándola pasivamente. Tal vez le estaría sonriendo, mostrándole sus filosos dientes puntiagudos.

― _Yo… Hinata_ –Parecía saludarla.

Suspiró cansada.

Hinata se acercó frente al peinador blanco. En el espejo grande comprobó que las pequeñas notas seguían atoradas en una esquina. Tomó una, la primera que recibió, leyéndola con parsimonia. Instintivamente se tocó el abdomen con suavidad, preocupada. No quería pensar en ello… pero presentaba todos los signos de una persona embarazada. No era tonta, sabía lo que había hecho con Kisame.

Se mordió el labio con nerviosismo y dejó la nota en su lugar. ¿Y si en verdad estaba embarazada? ¿Cómo podría ser eso posible? Había estado con Kisame, sí, pero con un clon de él, no con el verdadero.

* * *

 **o**

* * *

 **L** a cegadora luz blanca del cuarto de hospital lastimaba sus ojos. Olió un aroma a cloro que le revolvió el estómago en seguida, pero se concentró en no vomitar. Observó que había una figura delante de ella, pero no podía enfocarla claramente.

―¿Te sientes bien, Hinata? –Reconoció la voz de Shizune cerca de ella.

―¿Eh? Sí –Confirmó en voz baja mientras se sentaba en la cama blanda sin ver a la doctora. Shizune la notó un poco apagada –. ¿Qué dice… el análisis? –Apretaba sus manos y sus dedos. Miraba hacia el suelo blanco del hospital.

Shizune se quedó un momento sin responder, intentando comprender lo que pasaba. Despegó la vista de Hinata y observó la tablilla metálica donde había un par de hojas.

―Estás baja en peso –El tono de Shizune se escuchaba tenso. Hinata intuyó que algo andaba mal. Enfocó a su interlocutora y comprobó que estaba intranquila –. Hinata, ¿tienes idea de qué es lo que te pasa? –sus ojos la miraron con profundidad.

―No –negó, confundida.

―¿Con quién has dormido, cariño?

La Hyuga creyó haber escuchado mal. Shizune volvió a preguntarle pacientemente.

―¿Qué? No –Negó con la cabeza –. Con nadie –De repente empezó a sentirse nerviosa y expuesta, bajó la mirada con incomodidad y accidentalmente empezó a jugar con los dedos de sus manos.

―Estás embarazada –informó en un susurro audible para Hinata quien la vio como si le hablara en otro idioma ―. Tienes tres meses –agregó.

Hinata abrió grandes los ojos y miró sus manos que lentamente se convertían en puños.

―N-no, yo no puedo e-estar embarazada –Empezó a negar con la cabeza, sus manos temblaban notablemente, incluso su voz – ¡Que hagan otros estudios! –exigió al último con un grito de desesperación, mirando a la mujer con molestia.

―Hinata, sé honesta…

―¡Y-yo no me acosté c-con nadie! –Empezó a llorar angustiada. Deshizo sus puños y llevó sus manos a sus oídos para taparlos y así alejarse de todo, del mundo, del dictamen que le decía que inevitablemente Kisame había dejado una semilla en ella.

Shizune se sintió triste. Obviamente Hinata mentía.

La peliazul saltó de la camilla y se calzó sus sandalias, pasando por un lado de ella sin decirle nada. Se metió al baño del hospital, encerrándose en un cubículo. No podía dejar de temblar. Estaba embarazada, no sabía cómo pero lo estaba. Había vida dentro de su vientre.

Y ella no quería eso.

Hinata estaba segura que la desterrarían de su clan en el momento que supieran la noticia. Podría llegar a ocultarlo algunas semanas más pero, inevitablemente su vientre iba a crecer de un modo que sería imposible ocultarlo. Sentada sobre la taza del baño se abrazó a sí misma, sintiéndose pequeña y frágil, y tonta. Tenía miedo de todo.

De repente volvía a ser la Hinata de seis años que no tenía ni un gramo de confianza en sí misma. Caía dentro de un abismo y nadie la detenía. Seguiría cayendo sola.

* * *

 **o**

* * *

 **N** o había nada interesante en esa pared blanca, pero los ojos de Hinata no se despegaban de ese punto. Lo único que podía pensar era que iba a tener un hijo de un criminal. Entre sus manos había un kunai que sujetaba con fuerza. No sabía cómo hacerlo, solo que tenía qué hacerlo. Por su clan, por su honor, por Konoha.

A lo lejos pudo escuchar a Kisame replicando.

Ese día tampoco se dio valor para realizar sus imaginaciones.

* * *

 **o**

* * *

―Dime la verdad –Le exigió calmada, intentando no perder la paciencia ante el visible pequeño abultamiento en el estómago de su alumna. Solo ella, quien era mujer y madre, se había dado cuenta del cambio físico y mental en Hinata –. Si el clan se entera de esto, perderás tu derecho de herencia. ¿Qué-pasó? –Le exigió, siseando.

―N-no me a-acosté c-con n-nadie K-kurenai sensei, s-se lo j-juro –Abría los ojos de repente, miraba a su maestra un par de segundos y luego volvía a cerrarlos.

―Oh, ¿entonces te embarazó el aire? –Se puso las manos en la cadera.

Hinata la miró por un segundo más y luego se echó a llorar nuevamente.

―Es que no… no es posible… debe haber un error… era… era un clon –La peliazul parecía hablar consigo misma y Kurenai no le entendía.

―¿Un clon? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Hinata no respondía –. ¡Hinata!

―Kisame –exclamó Hinata al mismo tiempo en que Kurenai le gritó.

―¿Qué? –susurró sorprendida. Tomó a Hinata por los hombros y la zarandeó un poco brusco para que Hinata la viera –. ¿Kisame? ¿Hoshigaki Kisame?

Hinata volteó a ver a su maestra lentamente y le clavó los ojos.

―V-voy a tener un hijo de K-Kisame –le dijo asustada, con el rostro crispado lleno de lágrimas, temblando.

Un bebé de Hoshigaki Kisame.

* * *

 **o**

* * *

 **S** entía la rabia recorrerla profundamente al pensar en su alumna mancillada. Como si no fuera suficiente que ella tuviera que criar a Mirai sola, también se incluía a Hinata como madre soltera.

Kurenai no podía creerlo. No se explicaba cómo se dio el encuentro, pero había que estar demente para enviar a un clon con Hinata y quitarle su inocencia. Su pobre alumna apenas tenía 17 años, era una niña. Siempre había confiado plenamente en ella. Jamás creyó que un día tendría que asistirla en un embarazo. Kurenai apenas tenía a Mirai con medio año. No sabía cómo podría encargarse también de Hinata, porque resultaba bastante obvio que si el antiquísimo consejo del clan Hyuga se enteraba de eso lo único que haría iba ser echar a Hinata del clan por impura.

Ahora, sentada en la oficina de Shizune, intentaba razonar cómo un clon había dejado embarazada a su alumna.

―¿Cómo es posible que se haya quedado embarazada de un clon? –Kurenai no le encontraba lógica.

―Los clones tienen una esencia de su original, por eso se llaman clones –Le explicaba Shizune – Comparten el mismo físico, la misma fuerza, las mismas habilidades, sus composiciones son idénticas. La posibilidad de que un clon sea fértil es bastante alta. ¿A quién pertenece el clon que estuvo con Hinata-chan, Kurenai? –inquirió la mujer castaña.

―No lo conoces. Se enamoró de un idiota en la guerra al que no volvió a ver más –simplificó, fría y cerrada –Gracias por tu ayuda, Shizune. Te pido que mantengas esto en secreto. Yo me encargaré personalmente de Hinata.

―Pero…

―Por favor –Volteó a verla, suplicante.

Shizune se rindió.

―De acuerdo. Seré una tumba.

* * *

 **o**

* * *

 **M** uy temprano había dejado a la pequeña Mirai encargada con su primo Konohamaru. La mujer del genjutsu caminó lo más relajada que pudo por los pasillos de la mansión Hyuga. Hiashi le iba platicando algunas cosas de tema general mientras la guiaba a la sala de estar donde Hinata estaría dentro de poco. El patriarca le abrió la puerta amablemente y Kurenai le agradeció con una sonrisa y la dejó sola. Poco después llegó Hinata, abriendo la puerta sin delicadeza. Parecía calmada pero nada más estando a solas con su maestra se despojó de la máscara de frialdad Hyuga e inmediatamente Hinata se llenó de preocupaciones, nerviosismo y en especial su nuevo tic. Había empezado a rascarse detrás del cuello compulsivamente, justo ahí para que el cabello le cubriera esa zona.

―Deja de rascarte –la regañó Kurenai –Vas a dejarte la piel en carne viva.

―Lo siento –se sentó al lado de su visitante.

―¿Qué has pensado sobre tu situación?

―N… No he p-pensado en nada –se agarraba las manos con fuerza para no rascarse.

―Bien. Ya que no puedes hacerte cargo de ti misma, es mi deber preguntártelo –se tomó un momento para formular lo que iba a decir, bajó la mirada y vio su abdomen plano. Su pequeña Mirai ya no estaba dentro de ella. Había perdido a Asuma, pero Mirai estaba uniendo los pedazos quebrados de su corazón con su inocencia. Tenía una hija, una pequeña niña que dependía de ella. Kurenai levantó la vista y se encontró con una jovencita perturbada, frágil, sola. Sufría –Hinata, debo hacerte una pregunta –Si Hinata no se atrevía a decírselo por vergüenza o culpa, entonces ella se lo propondría, de lo contrario jamás se enteraría de los pensamientos de Hinata –Sé sincera, ¿quieres tener ese bebé… o prefieres sacarlo?

Hinata se horrorizó ante la idea. Se acarició la barriga instintivamente. Su redondez ya comenzaba a notarse lentamente y eso le quitaba el sueño. Si su padre la descubría quién sabe de lo que sería capaz de cometer. Pero era su hijo. De Kisame y ella. El pequeño feto era lo único que le quedaba para amarlo. Tenía miedo pero no por eso cometería una estupidez.

―Su corazón ya late. Si aborto… seré una… asesina –dijo al fin con voz firme.

―Nadie te culpará. Abusaron de ti –Le recordó Kurenai.

―Usted y yo sabemos que eso no es verdad –reclamó con el ceño levemente fruncido.

―Pero es lo que los altos mandos y tu clan saben. Estarías perdonada.

―Estaría perdonada p-por ellos. P-Pero yo n-no me perdonaría.

―¿Entonces…?

Hinata dejó un espacio de tiempo, tomó aire con sus pulmones y se serenó. Meditó sus palabras antes de decirlas. Quería escucharse segura.

―Voy a tener a este niño, K-Kurenai-sensei. Sé que estoy asustada… y que la mayoría del t-tiempo me la p-paso llorando pero… es mi responsabilidad –giró sus ojos hacia arriba para evitar las lágrimas que se arremolinaban desesperadas por salir.

―De acuerdo, cuentas con mi apoyo –le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la acercó para abrazarla –Tenemos que aplazar la verdad de tu embarazo. Si la sociedad se entera no creo que te dejarán tenerlo. Le pediré una misión especial a Tsunade-sama.

* * *

 **o**

* * *

 **E** l objetivo era recuperar unos documentos de un viejo templo. El objetivo era ficticio y no se trataba de nada más que de dejar que el abdomen de Hinata se abultara en paz.

Tenía miedo. Se sentó en el escalón de madera, mirando el cielo nocturno. Los grillos entonaban sus canciones de forma distorsionada, las estrellas nadaban en el cielo, las luciérnagas brillaban a lo lejos y a veces cerca, el fresco aroma a bosque se introducía dulcemente por su nariz. A Hinata le gustaba esa casita que Kurenai había conseguido. Era pequeña y de grandes ventanas. Cerca de ahí se encontraba un estanque natural con ranas y plantas acuáticas. Le gustaba imaginarse que Kisame estaba ahí también, disfrutando de lo mismo que ella.

― _Quiero nadar_ –Le diría él con una sonrisa, mostrando sus afilados dientes.

― _Está bien_ –respondería ella y lo obedecería sin reparos – _Vamos._

La joven sonrió de medio lado al imaginarse todo eso en su cabeza.

* * *

 **o**

* * *

 _ **S**_ _e despertó de pronto por los rayos del sol entrando en la ventana. Hinata tenía flojera, no quería levantarse pero había cosas que hacer. Intentó despegarse del cómodo tatami cuando un brazo fuerte la detuvo por la cintura y ella sonrió, volviéndose a recostar._

― _Tengo que hacer el desayuno –Le explicó._

― _¿Tienes qué? Hinata, vivimos lejos de la civilización. No tienes qué hacer nada. Estamos en un mundo libre._

― _Siempre hablando de tus mundos… un mundo sin mentiras, un mundo libre._

 _Escuchó la risa de Kisame y después había besos en su cuello blanco mientras la abrazaban por detrás. La mano de él se posaba sobre su barriga abultada y la acariciaba lentamente._

― _Me gusta estar aquí, contigo y con mi hijo._

―A mí también, Kisame.

―¿Hinata? –La voz de Kurenai le hizo girar los ojos. Hinata estaba acostada de lado y mantenía una mirada perdida.

―Solo era un sueño, Kurenai-sensei –cerró los ojos. Su maestra se inclinó para arroparla bien y le acarició una mejilla. La castaña se fue de la habitación cuando escuchó que Mirai empezaba a llorar en el otro cuarto. Hinata volvió a quedarse sola y, como siempre, volvía a sumergirse en su mundo de imaginaciones donde Kisame le sonreía.

* * *

 **o**

* * *

 **H** inata sintió que moría en ese preciso instante. Gritó como un alma torturada, gritó su sufrimiento, su llanto y su odio por ese cruel destino que la había alejado de Kisame. Ahora lo sabía. Después de engañarse por tanto tiempo finalmente lo aceptaba. Lo extrañaba tanto que dolía. Era un dolor profundo, como si se tratara de un kunai apretándose contra su corazón, cada vez más cerca, cada vez desangrándola peor.

―¡Ya falta poco, Hinata! –Kurenai la animaba.

Hinata no sabía si dejarse envolver por la oscuridad o quedarse para ver al hijo de Kisame. La joven puso lo que le quedaba de fuerzas para empujar una vez más, después de eso quedó sin una gota de fuerzas. Se sentía liviana y frágil. Sus ojos bailaban entre la realidad y la inconsciencia. No sabía si irse.

" _Kisame",_ pensó, _"…llévame contigo"_.

Cuando escuchó el llanto de un bebé, Hinata se aferró a la realidad como una guerrera. Quería quedarse con su hijo y conocerlo.

* * *

 **o**

* * *

 **H** inata estaba temblando nerviosamente, se mordía las uñas con ganas de devorarse hasta la cutícula. Su hijo estaba a un lado de ella, dormido. Era tan pequeño y frágil. Tenía sus ojitos cerrados. Los pequeños puñitos estaban juntos sobre su pecho. La piel era tan azul como la del padre. Sin embargo, no poseía agallas en el rostro, y a juzgar por su apariencia sus ojos iban a ser normales. El cabello aun húmedo era del color de los padres, un extraño azul grisáceo.

―¿Qué vas a hacer con él? –preguntó Kurenai con voz cándida mientras cargaba a Mirai de diez meses.

Hinata negó con la cabeza sin despegar sus ojos de su hijo.

―No sé –confesó con un hilito de voz y en tono distante.

―Si quieres tenerlo, vas a tener mi apoyo. Si no, igualmente tendrás mi apoyo, Hinata.

La menor volteó lentamente hacia su maestra.

―¿A qué se refiere con _"Si no"_? –inquirió con dolor en sus ojos. Aquello provocó que a Kurenai le doliera el pecho.

―Lo siento –bajó la mirada, sintiéndose una mala persona –. Es una situación muy difícil, Hinata. Trato de ayudarte, solo eso –Se mordió el labio y después habló con la voz más ronca de lo normal –. Te dejaré sola un momento. Decide si quieres conservarlo y enfrentarte al clan y a la sociedad de Konoha. O si quieres darlo en adopción.

Observó que una rápida lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de su alumna, quien la veía con aflicción. Kurenai bajó los ojos y se apresuró a salir del cuarto lo más rápido que pudo.

―Ojalá estuvieras aquí –lloraba silenciosamente mientras abrazaba a su hijo con una mano –. Yo no sé qué hacer. Tú eras el que siempre sabía hacer todo. Tú también tenías qué estar aquí… Kisame, yo no puedo sola.

* * *

 **o**

* * *

 **H** abía decidido enfrentarse a toda Konoha con tal de defender a su primogénito. Contra el clan Hyuga, contra los habitantes, contra toda la aldea. Si se iba a ganar enemigos, entonces bienvenidos sean. Y si alguien osaba a ponerle un dedo encima a su pequeño se iba arrepentir. Ya iban de vuelta mientras el carácter de Hinata se estabilizaba un poco. Caminaban por un estrecho camino solitario. Kurenai llevaba a Mirai amarrada tras la espalda y Hinata cargaba en sus brazos a su bebé.

― _Hey, Hinata, ser madre te sienta bien_ –escuchó la voz de Kisame. Hinata sonrió, sonrojada.

Bajó la mirada hacia el pequeño bulto y lo encontró dormido. Llevaban muchas horas caminando y todavía no se despertaba para comer. La peliazul se quedó mirándolo por varios pasos y enseguida entró en pánico.

―Kurenai-sensei… ―la llamó, alarmada –. Creo que no se mueve. ¡Creo que no respira!

―¡Cálmate! Déjame verlo –Hinata lo depositó sobre el césped y Kurenai comenzó a mirar al bebé. Los ojos de la mayor se crisparon al tocarlo. Le levantó un párpado. El ojito del niño se fue hacia atrás.

―¡¿Qué significa?! ¡Kurenai-sensei! ¡¿Qué significa?! ¡¿Qué significa?! –se llevó las manos a los laterales de la cabeza y comenzó a hiperventilar frenéticamente.

―Hinata… –Sentía un grueso nudo en la garganta y la observó con sus ojos rojos –, este niño está muerto.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron grandes al igual que su boca. Cayó de rodillas, sin fuerzas. Estaba paralizada, lo único que en ella se movía eran las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos irremediablemente. Sus manos temblaron. La sangre se le bajó hasta los pies y luego Hinata sintió que se secaba por dentro, que se convertía en un cascarón sin vida. Su cabeza cayó contra el césped húmedo del bosque. No sollozó ni hizo algún sonido de dolor. Solo dejó que la tristeza le saliera por los ojos y que la envolviera en un abrazo posesivo. Era como si estuviera demasiado herida como para emitir algún sonido en especial. La muerte de Kisame y el niño la habían aplastado sin misericordia.

Hinata se sintió muerta.

* * *

 **o**

* * *

 **¿** Qué le pasa a Hinata-chan?

Esa era la pregunta que toda Konoha se hacía cuando la veían pasar de casualidad. Era inhumana. Parecía un espíritu sin descanso.

Pasaba la mayoría del tiempo fuera de casa para que no la vieran en tan deplorable estado. Kurenai no estaba cerca, la pequeña Mirai había pescado un virus y su madre se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma a cuidarla. Hinata se ocultaba en los campos de entrenamiento por largos periodos, evadía los citatorios de la Godaime y si notaba algún chakra cerca se alejaba inmediatamente. Algunas veces se tuvo que esconder de Naruto y Kiba, quienes la buscaban con más insistencia.

― _Vamos, bebé, deja de ser una amargada y regálame una sonrisa_ –Parecía que escuchaba decir a Kisame. Casi podía imaginarlo sentado al lado de ella, recargado contra el tronco del árbol y emitiendo su singular sonrisa puntiaguda. Podía verse entrelazando su mano blanca con los dedos azules de él – _Así me gusta, te quedan mejor las sonrisas con ese rostro de muñeca que tienes._

* * *

 **o**

* * *

 **L** os años habían pasado tan rápido que para cuando menos se dio cuenta, Hinata ya tenía un esposo y dos hijos. Aquella tarde soleada se habían reunido junto al río en un pic nic con los Uchiha para celebrar el cumpleaños de Sarada. Todos los niños estaban metidos en el agua, chapoteando y sus padres los supervisaban en la orilla. Hinata y Sakura estaban sentadas sobre la manta preparando sándwiches de mermelada mientras platicaban. De pronto se escuchó la risotada de un niño. Sakura volteó feliz y vio a Sasuke regañando a un niño.

―Tienes una hermosa familia, Hinata –sonrió la pelirosa mirando hacia el río. Hinata le siguió la mirada.

―Sí –contestó mientras veía a Bolt y Himawari juguetear en el riachuelo. Había también allí un pequeño niño azul al que su padre le estaba enseñando a nadar por primera vez; a amar el agua. Hinata se les quedó viendo seriamente, ellos parecían tan felices –, somos una hermosa familia –sonrió de medio lado. De alguna extraña y rara forma sentía que Kisame y su hijo seguían viviendo, a veces cerca de ella, a veces solo dentro de su corazón y sus recuerdos. En secreto, los amaría por siempre.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Creo que desde el capítulo tres todo se fue en picada. Fue como el titanic, omg. Qué increíble fue escribir esta historia tan diferente a las que estoy acostumbrada. Siempre era que "se conocen, conflicto, drama, resolución, vivieron felices para siempre". Ahora no, en esta ocasión fue "la secuestra, se besan, se separan, se muere él, se muere el hijo, se queda sola, matemos a la autora, shalala". En un futuro probablemente lejano vuelva a escribir sobre esta parejita, y como ya hice mis destrozos con éste fic, el siguiente sería un happy ending. Si alguna de ustedes escribe sobre esta pareja los voy a leer con mucho gusto.**

 **Algunas se preguntarán de qué murió el bebé, ciertamente no quise especificarlo. Se trataron temas delicados como el intento de aborto, estoy en contra de eso así que por favor no se molesten, esto es simplemente una historia y no representa precisamente mis valores.**

 **Sin más me despido agradeciéndoles demasiado el haber leído este fic y que me dejaran sus opiniones en cada capítulo. Cualquier comentario lo responderé por MP.**

 **_¡Gracias totales!_**

 **Nos leemos en otra historia.**


End file.
